Paraísos artificiales
by Katie-mee
Summary: Dave no se siente bien consigo mismo desde hace algún tiempo, Dirk ha desarrollado sentimientos hacia su hermano pequeño y Roxy no deja de meterse en problemas tratando de olvidarse de los sentimientos. Porque cuando sientes esa patética sensación llamada amor, tu percepción del mundo cambia y te hace puré. AU
1. Jueves en el parque

**NA: mi primer longfic de Homestuck, que publico en mi cumpleaños con el fin de que esta dichosa fecha me traiga un poco de suerte (menuda gilipollez), intentaré ser lo más breve posible aun que es difícil… he reescrito esta nota con dicha intención millones de veces ( esto es lo más corto que puedo xD) **

**Advertencias previas:**

******Relaciones heterosexuales y homosexuales.****Universo Alternativo en el que los trolls no son ni 100% trolls ni 100% humanos. Supongo que son una especie de mezcla de razas alien y humana, hay tanto mestizos como trolls completos. Ya se entiende si uno lee el fic, creo. ****Hacía la mitad del fic habrá un caso de no violación pero si humillación sexual extraña. No sé cómo describirla.**

**Las parejas son varias, algunas más relevantes que otras. Las más importantes son DaveJade y Stridercest, pero me he liado a escribir un montón de relaciones más que no me apetece poner en la nota de autora porque es demasiado larga ya. El fic está escrito al completo, solo le faltan retoques finales y repasar la ortografía para ir publicando.**

**También me disculpo por adelantado soy débil ante el Bromance y por que he sufrido el mal de Dawson Crece... ( ya sabéis cuando uno se recrea en personajes secundarios y olvida un poco los principales) **

**Me temo que eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias y criticas, insultos solo si son ingeniosos, de lo contrario no tengo tiempo para leerlos; Tengo un blog que sacar adelante. **

En un parque de la urbanización en la que vivía John, un poco alejada del centro, Karkat, John y Dave charlaban despreocupadamente. En realidad quienes hablaban en su mayoría eran Dave y John, pues Karkat sentado en un columpio fingía no hacerles el más mínimo caso.

Los tres vestían uniforme de una escuela de pago, sus mochilas estaban apiladas en un banco. Estaban haciendo novillos y el único que parecía sentirse algo culpable era John, que de tanto en tanto miraba el reloj. Pasaba por allí algún adulto cada cierto tiempo que los miraba preguntándose qué hacían en el parque tres adolescentes en horario escolar, pero nunca decían nada, aquello no era de su incumbencia.

— Si tío, una novia sería lo mejor del mundo — dijo Dave con una sonrisa socarrona. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo del banco y miró hacia arriba. — Me pasaría el día tirándomela, es que ni iría al instituto. Vosotros no lo sabéis por que aún sois vírgenes pero…

John lo miró con benevolencia y Karkat se giró hacia él con una mirada escéptica, ambos sabían que Dave hablaba por hablar. A pesar de todas esas chicas que le iban detrás, él siempre las rechazaba por X o por Y, siempre fingía que ninguna chica era suficientemente buena. No es que nunca tuviera nada con ninguna de ellas, pero nunca pasaba de cuatro besitos y tal vez aceptaba algún que otro favor manual u oral, pero nunca había llegado al coito. Muy a pesar de sus deseos, las chicas que sentían atracción por el fantástico Dave Strider, y más precisamente aquellas que no le desagradaban mortalmente, eran un poco más recatadas de lo que le gustaría a él.

— Claro, claro, claro, y tú no eres virgen porque eres _cool_ como un pepino— dijo Karkat con una sonrisa sarcástica, luego se dirigió a John, más irritado que al dirigirse a Dave, — ¡y tú, pedazo de mierda, no le des cuerda! ¿Sabes a quién quiere follarse? ¡Quiere tirarse a tu hermana!

John sonrió y se encogió de hombros, en realidad no estaba seguro de cómo responder a aquellas palabras. Cogió una hoja del suelo y empezó a romperla, luego miró a Dave que se mantenía relajado en aquella pose que denotaba cierta suficiencia. Karkat seguía mirando a sus compañeros esperando alguna reacción por parte de ellos, eran algo exasperantes.

— Kat, Tío, no te pases — dijo Dave mirando al troll que ya tenía cara de estar preguntándose por qué diablos había quedado con aquellos dos. — Somos bros, y como bros míos, vosotros moláis casi tanto como un servidor.

— Dave… ¿en serio piensas en tirarte a Jane? — preguntó el moreno de la gafas algo atontado por el shock que le había causado la reacción de Karkat. En realidad la mayoría de sus reacciones eran así y también causaban aquel efecto en el moreno. John se preguntaba cómo alguien podía sentir atracción por su hermana mayor, era muy buena chica pero se enfadaba tan fácilmente… De todos modos, era su hermana ¿cómo podían ver a su hermana como a algo deseable? Desear a aquella mujer somnolienta y con legañas que te sirve su taza de café y una tostada por las mañanas, mientras se bebe tu leche y dice que el café que papá ha comprado es una mierda, no era algo que le pareciera lógico a John Egbert.

— ¡Jade! ¡Le mola Jade! — gritó Karkat preguntándose por qué motivo John había pensado en su hermana más mayor, que sin duda carecía del mismo atractivo que tenía Jade, con sus dulces y tontas reacciones, aun que aquel pensamiento era fruto del desconocimiento. — Eres imbécil. Se pasan el día hablando por Pesterchum.

— Pero Karkat, ¿es que te gusta Jade? — preguntó John rascándose la cabeza, no comprendía el ímpetu con el que su amigo insistía en el interés de Dave por Jade. El otro le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no contestó. Y es que las relaciones sociales para Karkat eran un tanto complicadas, ¿le gustaba Jade? Tal vez le pareciera mona y atractiva. Pero En realidad lo único que le ocurría a Karkat era que sentía una admiración extraña hacía John, y cuando este no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas se sentía especialmente irritado y molesto, como ocurría en aquel instante.

— Capullos… — dijo Karkat y se dirigió a coger su cartera para marcharse. En realidad quería quedarse, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía algo irritado y quería volver a casa, total tampoco es que nadie fuera a echarle la bronca por faltar a clase si volvía antes del fin de las clases.

— Buah, no sé qué le pasa pero es algo gordo — comentó Dave mirando al troll de reojo sin que ninguno lo viera, ya que llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol, como de costumbre.

— ¿Dave, de verdad te gusta Jade a ti también? — Hasta aquel momento John nunca antes se había planteado que sus hermanas pudieran ser objeto de deseo de nadie. El ideal femenino de John no se parecía en nada a ellas, y le resultaba un tanto extraño que sus dos amigos estuvieran así por Jade. Tal vez le sorprendía mucho más que se interesasen por Jade, puesto que ella siempre parecía ocupada con su bajo eléctrico o paseando al perro, y resultaba mortalmente aburrida.

— Ya, bueno… — dijo Dave en un intento de evadir aquella respuesta. — Todas las chicas están bien. Jade es mona, amable.

Karkat, aún allí mirando a sus compañeros, se dirigió directamente hacía Dave con los ojos abiertos y con ganas de darle un puñetazo, ¿cómo podía ser tan capullo de no querer admitir que le gustaba?

— Si, es tan maja que la quieres en tus pantalones.

Dicho aquello se dispuso a marcharse a casa solo, jugaría a videojuegos hasta la hora de la cena. Pero los otros dos le siguieron, no iban a dejarle solo aun que fuera un capullo integral.

— Pues a mí no me importa — dijo John dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Karkat. — ¿Sabéis quien es preciosa? La hija de mi dentista, le enseñé un par de mis películas favoritas y bueno… me dijo que podíamos quedar para verlas juntos. Aun que le parecían una mierda, o eso dijo, así que debo gustarle.

— ¿La hija del dentista? Eso suena a la fuente de todo mal — contestó Dave haciendo que Karkat se partiera de risa y John se sonrojase.

— Cuando queden seguro que le ata una silla y le arranca todos los dientes — añadió Karkat entre risas y haciendo que John se sonrojase más todavía.

La conversación no duró mucho más, pues en aquel momento Dave anunció que les daría una paliza jugando a la _Xbox y_ Karkat dijo que él era más de _Sony_ que de _Microsoft_. Así se ensalzaron en una conversación absurda sobre qué compañía de plataformas de videojuegos era mejor. Eso sí, nadie mencionó a _Nintendo_, a pesar de que John se moría de ganas, por que amaba jugar al _Animal Crossing_ y _Pokémon, _pero sabía que lo tacharían de infantil si lo hacía.

Hacía mucho calor, Dirk se encontraba tumbado en la cama de Roxy. Mientras tanto en la cocina, La rubia se servía a sí misma un Martini seco y le preparaba una mezcla de zumo de naranja y vodka a su amigo. No sabía si le gustaría, pero a veces sentía que beber sola era un poco patético y se empeñaba en compartir con Dirk su afición por el alcohol. Cabe decir que el alcohol al Strider no le interesaba lo más mínimo, de hecho poco le hubiera importado si su amiga le hubiera servido un vaso de leche con galletas.

La casa de Roxy era un ático del centro de la ciudad, a decir verdad, las palabras ático y centro de la ciudad sonaban mucho más lujosas de lo que realmente era el piso de la chica. Se trataba de una especie de buhardilla que había adaptado y convertido en _loft_. La cocina daba de frente con el diminuto baño que por ducha tenía un desagüe en el suelo y una manguera. Al lado del baño solo separada de la cocina por un biombo estaba la cama, y al lado de esta, un amplio espacio al que a Roxy le gustaba llamar el comedor. Lo llamaba así por que recordaba tener una habitación que llamaba así cuando vivía con su madre mucho antes de irse a la universidad, pero en realidad solo era un espacio enorme donde había un sofá, su ordenador y un viejo tocadiscos de segunda mano que Dirk le había regalado para las fiestas en su casa. También tenía una terraza grande, pero sólo la usaban para celebrar fiestas en verano y en fin de año.

— Entonces, ¿vas a intentarlo o vas a ver como acaba enrollándose con una de sus admiradoras tontitas en el sofá? — dijo Roxy sacando un tema del que el chico no sabía si quería hablar o no.

Dirk le lanzó una mirada apagada a la Lalonde y soltó un suspiro, tal vez si iban a hablar de aquello el vodka no le iría nada mal. Había rechazado la propuesta de la chica, pero su insistencia venía que ni pintada para tratar aquel tema. En realidad, era mala idea porque eran las cuatro de la tarde, nadie con un poco de sentido común bebe según qué cosas a esas horas.

— Vamos, no te pongas así — dijo la chica algo exasperada por la actitud de Dirk. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y le entregó su bebida.

— Es que, me hace sentir tan confuso, ya sabes… un Strider no debería sentirse así — dijo algo pesimista Dirk, dando luego un sorbo a su bebida. El sabor del vodka no le agradaba especialmente, pero no se lo dijo a Roxy por si se le ocurría prepararle algún coctel más sofisticado.

— Bueno, ya sabes el efecto que me causaste cuando te conocí. Los efectos que causa un Strider. Pero ya sabes, todo el mundo está fuera de límites para Roxy.

La chica se rio ante su propio comentario, cosa que hizo que Dirk suspirase. Eternamente le echaría en cara su homosexualidad y el hecho de que no hubiera salido con ella cuando se conocieron en el instituto.

— Roxy… Estoy hablando de algo más serio, lo que me preocupa no es que pueda ser heterosexual, ni que esté fuera de límites — dijo el chico a la vez que dejaba su bebida en el suelo de la habitación, se incorporó y empezó a gesticular a la vez que continuaba explicándose. — Lo que me preocupa son las implicaciones morales de todo esto, es mi jodido hermano pequeño, y no sólo eso, tiene diecisiete años, es menor de edad.

La chica dio el último gran sorbo a su Martini mirando de reojo a su amigo, que ahora la miraba esperando una reacción, colocó la aceituna sensualmente entre sus labios y tiró de ella hasta metérsela en la boca. Ambos empezaron a reír.

— ¿Qué diablos intentas? — preguntó el chico aún incapaz de parar aquella risa que había provocado la exagerada actuación de su amiga.

— ¡Reírme de ti! — exclamó Roxy cogiendo el vaso de Dirk del suelo. — Creo que todas esas implicaciones morales son una tontería, si a ti te gusta y tú le gustas el resto es perder el tiempo. Pregúntale a Dave qué siente y ya está. Además ¿cómo resistirse a esas pecas que tienes encima de la nariz?

— A veces me pregunto por qué somos amigos — dijo el chico quitándole el vaso a Roxy y dando un trago que esperaba que le ayudase a digerir sus sentimientos y problemas morales.

— Quieres hacer de mí una persona decente, supongo — contesto ella llevándose su copa a la cocina y tarareando el _Crazy he calls me_ de Billie Holliday. Se serviría otro Martini, probablemente tardaría más en beberlo para no tener que volver más a la cocina en un rato. Desde la cocina la chica decidió cambiar el tema hacía otro lado. — Necesitaré tu ayuda próximamente, querido.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Es que te han despedido por beber demasiado en _La hija de Dracula_?— preguntó Dirk perezoso, sin moverse de la cama y mirando el hielo de su bebida.

— No, nunca me echarían de mi maldito hogar — contestó la rubia con una sonrisa orgullosa. Aquel bar de copas de aire oscuro se había convertido casi en su vida, trabajar en _La hija de Dracula_ era lo mejor que jamás le había sucedido a Roxy. — Lo que ocurre es que mi primita va a venir a vivir conmigo, es un favor que le hago a mi tía… No estoy segura de querer hacerlo, pero al parecer tiene demasiado trabajo y entre las dos han decidido que "lo mejor" para Rose es enviarla aquí.

— No sé qué esperas que diga o haga, pero tal vez te irá bien — dijo el rubio preguntándose a dónde quería ir a parar Roxy. — Ya sabes, a ver si bebes menos y encauzas tu vida un poco.

Roxy volvió a la habitación y se estiró al lado de Dirk alargando su brazo y rozándose contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Sin un amante ardiente y pasional como tú? — dijo Roxy exagerando su reacción a niveles casi infinitos. — No sé, no creo que algo así pueda suceder.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, dejó su vaso en el suelo y rodeo con los brazos a la chica para hacer de aquello una representación más viva.

— Sabes que los amantes ardientes y pasionales son todos gays ¿no?

— Y el cambio de sexo no está en mi lista de planes para el verano — añadió ella. — Por eso te tomaré como un rehén para hacer de canguro de mi bella primita, nadie podría hacerlo tan bien como tú.

Dirk sonrió a su amiga, hoy por ti y mañana por mí. El rubio pensó que si Roxy hubiera sido un hombre hubieran sido una pareja perfecta.


	2. Viaje en autobús

Rose miró de refilón a su prima, aquella mujer se parecía mucho a su madre. Se parecía tanto a ella que dudaba sobre quién era la verdadera hija de la mujer que la había criado con afecto y amor por puro desdén y con el único fin de mostrarle a ella que era una gran persona.

Lo cierto es que la decisión de vivir con su prima la había tomado ella misma, con la idea de aclararle a su madre que la quería tanto que en aquellos días de ajetreado trabajo no quería suponerle una molestia, pero no le agradaba especialmente la idea. Rose tenía trabajo que llevar a cabo, y no sabía si en casa de su prima Roxy tendría el material suficiente para terminar su tarea. Al parecer, Anne Rice había encontrado su blog de fanfiction de _Las Crónicas Vampíricas_ y le estaba pidiendo que cerrase, ¿cómo podía TentaculoTerapeuta cesar sus ficciones sobre _Lestat el Vampiro_? No quería verse inmiscuida en producciones más comerciales como _Crepúsculo_ o _True Blood,_ y volver a escribir sobre _Beatle Juice_ después de años dedicados a las historias románticas de vampiros era algo tedioso. Se encontraba centrada la rubia pensando en todo aquello cuando Roxy se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día de instituto? ¿Algún capullo se ha hecho tu amigo ya? — preguntó Roxy tratando de no pensar en lo tedioso que fue para ella el instituto.

—Fantástico, las relaciones sociales son algo maravilloso para lo que no sé si estoy preparada — contestó la menor pensando que en realidad a la hora de la comida había avistado una potencial amistad, una chica que se sentaba sola al fondo del comedor. Rose pensaba en abordarla tarde o temprano. — Estoy segura de que usas algún filtro mágico para gustarle a todo el mundo, te pareces tanto a madre.

A Roxy su prima le ponía los pelos de punta, tenía una forma retorcida de hablar. En cierto modo le recordaba un poco a su fallecida madre, no sabía hasta que punto estaba dispuesta a soportar aquel tipo de trato con alguien más joven.

—El alcohol podría asimilarse al filtro de la amistad del que hablas, — contestó la mayor con cierta indiferencia. — Me voy a ir a trabajar, tienes comida en la nevera y, si necesitases algo, el teléfono de Dirk está en el marcado rápido del teléfono, no le molestes si no es una emergencia. Nos vemos.

Una vez Roxy hubo salido de la casa, Rose se dispuso a encender su ordenador para dejarse llevar por su fantasía y escribir una nueva historia de vampiros, pero al encenderlo y repasar las visitas de su blog, por pura curiosidad, vio de nuevo un mensaje de aquella escritora famosa. Parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer que perseguir a sus fans para que le pagasen los derechos por escribir sobre sus personajes ficticios. Aquello suponía una emergencia y además seguramente podía suponerle una molestia a su prima, lo cual lo hacía ínfimamente divertido; llamaría a Dirk.

Se acercó a aquel teléfono inalámbrico de color rosa que reposaba en la encimera de la cocina. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba el marcado rápido, pero era analítica y pronto se dio cuenta de que en casa tenían uno muy similar. Probó con varios botones y ya estaba marcando, en la pantalla decía "Gayer cutie" y no "Dirk", pero supuso que podría ser que llamase a sus amigos de modos así de amables en la intimidad.

— Moshi moshi — dijo Dave al contestar al teléfono imitando a su hermano. Por algún motivo Dirk siempre contestaba con aquel saludo japonés tan irónicamente guay cuando Roxy llamaba.

— Tengo una emergencia — anunció Rose al otro lado del teléfono. Dave escuchaba. — Anne Rice quiere que elimine mi blog de fanfiction.

— ¿Que quiere que elimines las mariconadas que escribes sobre sus personajes? — preguntó el chico algo incrédulo por aquella llamada extraña. — Pues banéala y santas pascuas.

— No son mariconadas —dijo ella algo ofendida pensando que aquel Dirk era más útil de lo que había pensado que sería. — Pero gracias, Dirk.

— No soy Dirk, molo mil veces más que mi Bro.

En aquel momento ambos colgaron el teléfono. Rose estaba algo satisfecha con la respuesta que le había dado el hermano de Dirk, aún que no sabía si realmente una chica de dieciséis años podía banear todas las IPs de una compañía, además de la escritora. Se limitaría a poner los posts de _Las Crónicas Vampíricas_ en privado y esperar que se diese por solventado el asunto. Tal vez era el momento de crear originales sobre vampiros, algo más orientado a una nueva generación y que contuviera relaciones lésbicas, de lo contrario escribiría crossovers con Gandalf el gris y Dumbledore como OTP. En aquel momento Rose pensó que aquella nueva OTP era una gilipollez. Volvió a pensar en el original de vampiros y se imaginó a si misma siendo publicada y golpeando la cara de su madre con una bella dedicatoria en la contraportada que admiraba su duro empeño por hacer de ella alguien tan integro.

Después aquella extraña llamada, Dave se encontraba en su cuarto frente a la pantalla del ordenador. Tenía abierto el Pesterchum y quería hablar con Jade, pero algo le frenaba y no sabía qué era. Sabía que debía empezar a aceptar que le gustaba Jade y dejarse de capulladas de niño pequeño o realmente todos sus amigos empezarían a parecer más guays que él, hasta John tenía ya una medio novia. John, el chico inocente al cual nunca en su vida le habían hecho una mamada y parecía no importarle.

- turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a gardenGnostic [GG] –

TG: estás por ahí

TG: si vas a salir a pasear al perro avísame y voy contigo, hay una cosa de la que me gustaría hablar.

GG: ¡vale! :D

GG: ¡envíame un mensaje cuando estés cerca de la urbanización y nos vemos! X3

- turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a gardenGnostic [GG] –

Dave apagó su ordenador y cogió su PDA. Se miró al espejo para repasar su peinado, perfecto como de costumbre, se aseguró de llevar sus calzoncillos rojos de la suerte y se lavó los dientes. Estaba perfecto para ir a hablar con Jade. Aquella chica algo tontita y dulce, que siempre tenía tiempo para escuchar sus rimas y ponerles música con su bajo eléctrico, le tenía sorbido el cerebro y no podía imaginarse una novia más perfecta que ella. Tenía que pedirle salir aquel día sí o sí.

Al pasar por el salón vio a su hermano semidesnudo estirado en el sofá, repasando un guión de la obra de teatro para la que le habían seleccionado hacía pocos días. Que su hermano fuera actor de teatro era algo que a Dave le parecía un poco gay, igual que su obsesión con las marionetas, pero parecía hacerle feliz y no dejaba de ser guay por ser un poco homo.

— ¿Vas a salir ahora? — Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos. No sabía por qué motivo iba a salir Dave a aquellas horas, justo antes de la cena.

—Sí, tengo algo que hacer — dijo el otro que no había pensado que tal vez su hermano no le dejaría salir y le daría de hostias por no avisarle con tiempo de "aquella importante tarea". — No pasa nada ¿no?

— No — contestó Dirk encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero no vengas demasiado tarde.

El rubio llegó por los pelos a coger el autobús, se estaba poniendo algo nervioso ¿y si le decía que no? Aquello era imposible, cómo una chica, una simple mortal, le iba a decir que no al mismísimo Dave Strider. Abrió el Pesterchum en la PDA y empezó a molestar a Karkat.

- turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

TG: tío voy a pedirle salir

CG: JODER TÍO

CG: LUEGO NO TIENES HUEVOS A ADMITIRLO DELANTE DE JOHN

TG: ¿cómo quieres que delante de John diga que su hermana me la pone dura?

TG: imagínate que tienes una hermana

CG: PUES SI LE PIDES SALIR JOHN VA A SABERLO

TG: lo sé

TG: deséame suerte bro

CG: JAJAJAJAJA

CG: NO

CG: VENGA VA

CG: MUCHA MIERDA

- turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

Dave cerró la conversación con Karkat, estaba a punto de llegar a su destino y debía avisar a Jade. Abrió de nuevo el pesterchum y fue directo a enviarle el mensaje a la chica. Él esperaba que cuando bajase del autobús ella estaría allí esperando con el perro para pasear un poco y charlar, pero cuando llegó, allí no había nadie. Dudaba si debía enviarle más mensajes diciéndole que ya había llegado, así que durante los siguientes cinco minutos espero algo nervioso a la chica.

Algún rato después, cuando el chico ya estaba cerca de la histeria, Jade apareció, venía corriendo y sin perro.

— Siento haber tardado tanto — dijo la chica un poco avergonzada. — Jane había sacado ya al perro y no sabía que excusa poner para salir ¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme?

— Jade , wow —. Dave no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo como cuando se había planteado salir de casa, para más nerviosismo al mirarla se había dado cuenta de que Jade se había puesto un vestido. No era un vestido cualquiera, era un vestido de tirantes atados a la espalda con un escote pequeño y con una falda que le caía hasta por encima de las rodillas. A Dave se le caía la baba, estaba impresionantemente guapa. Además estaba acostumbrado a verla con el uniforme escolar que cubría la piel de las alumnas con una intención anti-libido ya premeditada por el consejo escolar y el AMPA. — Wow.

La chica se rio de forma inocente y apartó la mirada al chico algo intimidada por la reacción de este. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un momento.

— Bueno Dave, yo estaba en pijama y a punto de cenar — dijo Jade aún algo tímida recriminándole el esfuerzo que ambos sabían que había supuesto ponerle una excusa al padre de la chica para salir a aquellas horas. Tratando de controlar su timidez la morena tomó la mano de Dave. Aquel gesto dio suficiente confianza a Dave para dejar de mirar a la chica boquiabierto y por fin hablar con ella.

— Es un poco patético que te haya hecho venir hasta aquí, — dijo después de darse cuenta de que podía pedirle salir entre clases o a la hora de la comida. — Pero bueno… Si un día eres mía, que sea hoy si no me voy. Oh vaya, me ha salido todo rimado ¿no crees que soy guay?

— ¿Quieres que salgamos juntos? ¿Es eso? — Preguntó Jade, parecía algo confusa y divertida a la vez. — Porque me parece bien.

—S-si — dijo Dave preguntándose cómo diablos podía reaccionar de un modo tan torpe con Jade siendo él quien era. Cualquiera que le conociera diría que aquel rubio frente a Jade no era él, sino un clon tímido e irónicamente guay que no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

Dave se armó de valor y tiró del brazo de Jade hacía él, hasta que la tuvo tan cerca que podía notar su respiración. En aquel momento, le dio un dulce beso en los labios que supo demasiado corto aún que esperado. Por fin rompió la tensión que notaba dentro desde que había subido al autobús decidido a pedirle salir a la hermana de su amigo.

— ¿Quedamos el domingo para ir al cine? — propuso Dave aún pegado a la nariz de la chica.

— A las once estaré en tu casa.

Mientras tanto En casa de Karkat este se encontraba en hablando por _Skype_ y jugando al _World of Warcraft_ con su amigo Sollux.

Su habitación era bastante grande y tenía un escritorio con un ordenador _alienware_, en sus estanterías había infinidad de videojuegos. En el lado contrario a la ventana, donde estaba situada la mesa del ordenador, estaba el armario, abierto siempre de par en par y muy desordenado, y en el centro de la habitación tenía una cama doble, llena de ropa. En el suelo reposaban los zapatos del colegio y sus deportivas favoritas entre montones de calcetines sucios que se acumulaban a lo largo de la semana.

— PVP, tú y yo, nada de trucos de paladín sanador — propuso Karkat a su amigo. Estaba dispuesto a vencerle esta vez, pues su brujo a pesar de ser de un nivel superior había fallado ya dos veces.

— ¿Y tú crees que me vas a ganar? — le dijo su compañero entre risas. — Voy a cambiar la configuración de ataque de mi personaje. Nada de restauraciones, ni pociones, ni mariconadas. Vas a morir de la forma más cruel existente.

Los dos chicos aporreaban el teclado con sus ataques y por fin Karkat ganó aquel duelo final.

— ¿Quién ha muerto? ¿Quién ha muerto? — repitió varias veces en voz alta el troll vencedor, su único fin era irritar un poco a Sollux. — Has sido _Owned _totalmente, no lo niegues.

— No vale, me he distraído un momento porque me llamaban por teléfono — se excusó Sollux. — Tú has podido oír el teléfono por el micrófono, eres un fullero.

— Has perdido, llorón — contestó Karkat regodeándose en su victoria. — ¿Quién decías que iba a morir de la forma más cruel?

— Tío, KK, morirás solo — dijo Sollux serio. Su intención solo era acallar al chico, pero Karkat no sólo se quedó callado si no que se mordió el labio algo dolido por el comentario del otro troll.

— Tío, no digas eso — dijo después de unos segundos en silencio. Cerró la ventana de juego y encendió la cam para hablar cara a cara con Sollux. — Hasta John tiene una pseudo-novia, y a mí ni tan siquiera me gusta nadie, creo que de verdad moriré solo.

— ¡Qué dramático eres, nenaza! — exclamó el de las gafas encendiendo también su webcam. — ¿No te enrollaste hace un mes con tu vecina?

— Nepeta no cuenta — dijo Karkat poniendo los en blanco. — Es una pesada, si no me hubiera enrollado con ella me hubiera violado en las escaleras del edificio un día. Me dijo que éramos su OTP y ha hecho dibujos de nosotros enrollándonos, me da grimilla.

— Bueno… pero ya no morirás solo, no seas llorica — rio Sollux, después se sintió rápidamente un poco culpable. — Aradia y yo te adoptaremos si no muerdes a nuestros futuros hijos. Amarán al tío Karkat.

— Tío, lo decía en serio — contestó algo triste. — Cuando todos tengáis pareja solo me quedarán Nepeta o el veneno para ratas. Me voy a cenar, luego te doy otra paliza con el mago de escarcha.

**NA: solo dos disculpas generales.**

**1- Me hubiera extendido con la lucha entre el paladín de Sollux y el brujo de Karkat… pero hace mil que no juego al WoW y no me acuerdo de una mierda *wide open smile* Veo a Sollux teniendo un paladín y a Karkat con personajes de varias clases y razas, no sé por qué.**

**2- Siento mucho que este capítulo sea tan cursi… como excusa solo puedo poner que mi actual relación de cuadrante pálido se está yendo a la mierda. **


	3. La hija de Drácula

_La hija de Dracula_ era un local de música alternativa de la ciudad, se le podía llamar el lugar. Todos aquellos que tenían un carnet que estipulaba una mayoría de edad visitaban aquel local donde se podían conseguir bebidas por poco dinero y música alta hasta las seis de la mañana.

La decoración del lugar era algo oscura y siniestra, pero realmente hacía mucho tiempo que aquel local servía a cualquier tipo de post adolescente que se preocupara poco por el aspecto del local y más por las bebidas.

En la barra, Roxy preparaba un par de 43 con Red Bull para unos clientes con su sonrisa puesta en ellos, pero con la vista puesta en un espécimen del sexo masculino que no había visto nunca antes por allí. Alto, moreno, sonrisa perfecta y con unos brazos fuertes y musculados, estaba sentado en una mesa sin ningún tipo de bebida, lo cual le dio una excusa a la rubia para aproximarse a él. Después de cobrar por aquellos dos cubatas, Roxy Lalonde se fue directa a preguntarle a aquel tipo qué deseaba beber y si ya le atendía alguien.

— No servimos en mesa a partir de las nueve, pero nunca antes te he visto por aquí así que podría hacer una excepción por hoy — dijo la chica comiéndose al chico de ojos verdes con la mirada —. Dime ¿qué te sirvo?

— Estoy esperando a alguien, cuando llegue ya iré a la barra — contestó el chico algo evasivo —. Gracias de todos modos.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y sonrió, quién quiera que fuera quien había quedado con él era alguien con mucha suerte.

— Hola, ya he llegado — dijo por detrás de Roxy una voz que a la rubia le resultó familiar —. He traído bebidas para los dos.

La chica se giró y vio a Jane con dos cocteles de frutas en sus manos, seguramente había ido a pedirle las bebidas a otro camarero para pedirlas sin alcohol. No le sorprendió que no la hubiera saludado al pasar por allí, pero sí que tuviera una cita con aquel morenazo.

— ¡Janey, dios mío!— exclamó la rubia, pícara, con la única intención de pinchar un poco a su amiga— ¿cuándo pensabas contarme que tenías una cita?

—N-no tenemos una cita — dijo rápidamente la morena algo sonrojada moviendo su mirada hacia el chico algo nerviosa—. Jake y yo solo somos amigos.

Roxy le lanzó una mirada de complicidad al chico esperando la confirmación de que si no era una cita poco le faltaba, pero no hubo ningún mensaje por parte de este. Él parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con Jane. Era realmente una quedada de amigos, muy a pesar del rubor en las mejillas de la morena que denotaba que ella quisiera que fuera una cita. En cierto modo aquello le rompió un poco el corazón a la rubia, pues veía a su inocente mejor amiga desear algo que no sabía si podría conseguir.

—Bueno, vuelvo al trabajo — contestó la rubia fingiendo despreocupación por la situación —. Acordaos que en mi barra no tenéis que dejarme propinas, o tal vez podéis dejar el doble.

En casa de los Egbert, Vriska intentaba escalar hasta la ventana de John. No habían quedado ni nada por el estilo, pero a la chica le apetecía molestarle un rato. Podría haberlo intentado por internet pero resultaba más divertido poder verle la cara a aquel inocentón de John cuando decía algo fuera de lugar o extraño. Fuera como fuera aquella tarea estaba resultando tediosa, ¿no podía John tener su habitación en la planta baja? Había conseguido llegar a una altura considerable saltando desde la caseta del perro, pero aquellos ladrillos no tenían huecos demasiado buenos para la escalada, y el alfeizar de la ventana quedaba medio metro por encima de donde llegaba su brazo. Vriska estaba cerca de abandonar cuando Dad Egbert salió al jardín, la había visto por la ventana de la cocina y pensaba que era de lo más dulce, intentar entrar en la habitación de su hijo por la ventana sin que nadie lo supiera de aquella forma tan curiosa.

— Chica, mmm… si quieres ver a John puedes entrar por la puerta — dijo Dad Egbert , en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que aquella desconocida que iba a visitar a John no era otra que la hija del dentista.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron, en parte de vergüenza y por otro lado de rabia ¿por qué había tenido que verla? Pero que iba a hacerle ya, miró hacia abajo y al ver que tampoco era demasiada altura se soltó. Casi perdió el equilibrio, pero en el último momento consiguió mantenerlo. Las palabras de "cuidado" que iban a salir de la boca del señor Egbert se quedaron a medias, había sabido caer con gracia. A pesar de la gracilidad con la que había caído, y que nunca lo admitiría delante de otro ser vivo del planeta, le dolían las plantas de los pies, así que se quedó parada mirando Dad Egbert, esperaba que no reparase en lo que realmente estaba haciendo y se dirigiera a entrar a la casa para seguirlo.

— ¿Quieres un trozo de tarta? — Preguntó Dad abriendo la puerta de la casa y girándose a mirarla. — La hemos preparado mi hija y yo esta tarde.

— Ehhm, no — dijo Vriska con una sonrisa, pensaba en aquel momento que después de su descensión vertical lo último que necesitaba era un montón de azúcar mezclado con harina y huevos. — No creo que a mis padres les hiciera demasiada gracia que comiese tarta, por el azúcar. Ya sabe usted cómo son mis progenitores, dentistas ante todo. Aun que adoran que sus hijos se harten a comer dulces, eso hace que puedan irse dos meses de vacaciones en verano.

Dad Egbert no contestó, se limitó a sonreír a la chica y volverse a su despacho a trabajar en cosas de adultos que no interesan para la trama. Aquella chica no le acababa de gustar, era un tanto mordaz y se preguntaba qué le debía ver John para llevarse tan bien con ella.

Vriska subió las escaleras y entró directamente en la habitación de John, sin llamar. El chico, que estaba felizmente viendo _Independence day _con el portátil de Jadeencima de la cama, se sorprendió al verla allí pero no dijo nada, solo la saludó con la mano y continuó mirando la película. La chica sin mediar palabra se sentó a su lado y se puso a mirar aquella película que en realidad le parecía bastante mala; siempre había querido que los extraterrestres ganaran al final.

El moreno de tanto en tanto miraba de reojo a Vriska, le ponía algo nervioso. Se preguntaba si debía pasarle la mano por la espalda o si aquello sobrepasaba los límites de su relación en aquel momento. La cuarta vez que John miró de reojo a su amiga, esta se acurrucó en su hombro. En aquel momento unos extraterrestres estaban desintegrando a unos tontos humanos que intentaban ser amistosos con ellos, y Vriska algo aburrida por la absurda reacción humana de querer empatizar con criaturas superiores suspiró.

— Sabes John, eres mi mejor amigo — dijo la chica pensando que John se parecía a aquellos estúpidos humanos y rompiéndole el corazón al pobre chico que esperaba algo más de aquella troll. — El resto de gente cree que soy una maldita araña, y me juzgan. Tú no lo haces.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el chico casi perdiera las ganas de ver la película, total tampoco era que fuera una de Nick Cage.

— Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo el chico girándose hacía ella y dejando la película pasar sin prestarle atención.

— No, no puedes, claro que no — dijo ella fingiendo total seriedad. John se quedó callado, no sabía qué decir, así que Vriska se sintió obligada a hacerle entender que quería decir lo contrario a lo que había dicho. — Claro que puedes, memo.

— ¿Cómo perdiste el ojo? — preguntó John temiéndose que en realidad aquella fuera una pregunta que no debía hacer.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó Vriska algo extrañada y sorprendida por la pregunta. — ¿Sabes lo que es la bruma rosa, John? — Después de tantas películas de acción ¿cómo no iba a saberlo? Cuando una bomba explota, lo que queda de los humanos que están demasiado cerca se llama de ese modo. — Pues un amigo y yo intentamos ver cómo sucedía y bueno… digamos que supe alejarme bastante para no ser puré de troll, pero no lo suficiente para quedar ilesa.

— Wow, y ¿cómo está tu amigo? — preguntó John algo preocupado, no quería pensar qué fue lo que hicieron volar con el fin de ver la bruma rosa.

—Bueno... — contestó ella con una sonrisa de circunstancia y encogiéndose de hombros. — Tiene algunos problemas de movilidad con las piernas y me odia un poco. Pero estará bien, todo eso le ha hecho más fuerte.

— ¡Oh! ¿Continuamos viendo la peli? Ya me he perdido uno de los momentos más épicos —dijo él sintiéndose algo intimidado, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco loca y aquello le daba un encanto especial. Finalmente se decidió y la rodeó con el brazo, si a fin de cuentas solo iban a ser amigos aprovecharía el más mínimo acercamiento.

De nuevo en _La hija de Dracula_, una chica, la hija de Dracula, trasplantaba a una maceta de un rincón una planta carnívora de tamaño descomunal. Todo el mundo llamaba a la chica "la hija de Dracula" en aquel lugar porque era la hija de la dueña del local, pero su nombre era Kanaya. La troll, a pesar de ser menor de edad, se paseaba por el local como si fuera su casa. De hecho, gran parte de la decoración menos tétrica de este era reflejo de los intereses de la joven.

— Está el local a petar, ¿de verdad tienes que hacer eso ahora? — le preguntó Roxy acercándose por detrás. Aquella chica era de lo más rara, en cierto modo le gustaba. — ¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?

— La respuesta a todas las preguntas que me has hecho es en todos los casos afirmativa — contestó la chica girándose solo durante un instante, para seguidamente volver sobre sí misma y continuar con el trasplante de aquella bonita planta que mantendría a los mosquitos alejados de su área favorita del local durante el verano. — Por favor, tráeme un Bloody Mary.

La Lalonde se giró nada sorprendida. A las tantas de la madrugada, en viernes y en un bar de copas trasplantando una planta, si ella hubiera tenido aquella oportunidad a los dieciséis ahora tendría tres hijos, estaría en alcohólicos anónimos y a la espera de un hígado nuevo. Pensando en aquello, de camino a la barra para preparar aquel Bloody Mary, se chocó con un cliente. Aquel cliente no era otro que Jake, el morenazo de primera hora de la noche.

— ¡Perdona! — exclamaron los dos al unísono. Al darse cuenta ambos rieron estúpidamente.

— ¿Se ha marchado ya Jane? —preguntó la rubia al no verla cerca. El chico asintió, al parecer Jane se había marchado hacía ya media hora. — Un caballero de verdad la hubiera acompañado a casa.

Jake la miró con cara cierta sorpresa por aquel comentario, no sabía cómo tomárselo ¿Era un comentario social por el mero hecho de interactuar o se lo decía en serio?

— Ni que fuera el siglo XVIII — dijo esperando que lo que había dicho Roxy no fuera una recriminación.

Roxy suspiró y se acercó al chico de una forma nada prudente.

— Me resultas infinitamente atractivo — anunció la chica. El tono sonaba algo exasperado, no era ningún tipo de declaración. — Eres gay ¿verdad?

— No exactamente — dijo él con aquella sonrisa matadora que ella había visto desde la barra antes de saber siquiera su nombre.

Después de aquel encontronazo, Jake y Roxy empezaron a charlar mientras la rubia servía en la barra. Al parecer no tenían casi nada en común, pero descubrió un sinfín de cosas interesantes sobre Jake English. El chico había nacido en aquella ciudad, pero sus padres eran arqueólogos y siempre andaban viajando, lo que le había llevado a él a ser también arqueólogo y viajar más. Ahora estaba en la ciudad para presentar un libro sobre algunas de sus experiencias y aventuras como arqueólogo de cuna y de pasó había decidido quedar con Jane a quien conoció por internet hacía ya algunos años. También descubrió que al chico le apasionaban los comics de Marvel y DC, y también las películas de Indiana Jones y Stargate.

Las tres horas que quedaban hasta el cierre pasaron como si fueran minutos, entre la conversación con Jake y el montón de gente que había en el local el tiempo iba rapidísimo. En seguida se vio con el local vacio y con el resto de sus colegas barriendo y limpiando, pero Jake seguía allí, sentado en la barra dándole conversación y bromas mientras ella ponía orden en su rincón del local. Aquello no podía ser bueno, los chicos que esperan al cierre no son de fiar.

— Es muy tarde — empezó a decir la chica.

— O muy temprano, según se mire — interrumpió el moreno haciendo que ella dejase ir una sonrisa culpable.

—No, en serio. Deberías irte a casa — dijo ella dejando el trapo que había estado usando en el fregadero y saliendo del lado interior de la barra. Aquello no iba por buen camino. En realidad iba por muy buen camino, para apuñalar a Jane por la espalda y casi con alevosía. No quería hacerlo, pero era tan tentador como servirse un Martini más cuando ya tienes el puntillo y sabes que si tomas uno más vas a perder el control de la situación.

— Pensaba que un caballero no deja a una chica volver a casa sola — dijo Jake usando las misma palabras que ella había usado. — Yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces.

En aquel momento Roxy sintió unas ganas increíbles de lanzarse sobre él y dejarse llevar, pero tenía que controlarse. Miró a su alrededor en busca de una escapatoria, algún colega que pudiera ayudarla a alejarse de aquella situación, pero se habían marchado ya todos, ni tan siquiera Hussie que era el más lento de todos los trabajadores de _La hija de Dracula_ seguía allí. Aún no había hecho nada, pero estaba segura de que todos sus colegas pensarían que en aquel momento lo estaba haciendo, y aquello significaba que toda la ciudad pensaría en pocos días que se había acostado con Jake. Así que qué diablos, de todos modos sería muy difícil hacerle ver a Jane que no lo había hecho.

La Lalonde no lo pensó más, sonrió a Jake, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le besó. Los carnosos labios del chico se rozaban con los de ella, que reprimía el impulso de morderle suavemente para acariciar su lengua aterciopelada que aún sabia al último gin-tonic que le había servido.

**NA: ¡decidme que no es súper cliché! Es que idealizo mucho a Jake… Pero en serio, ¡es muy difícil encontrar a un tipo al que le guste Stargate y no sea un maldito cretino! Y Jake es… En realidad, idealizo a los Alpha... soy culpable de idealización y exageración en primer grado. **


	4. Apesta a traición

No se podía decir que aquel beso hubiera sido completamente inesperado; no lo andaba buscando, pero tampoco iba a negar que aquella Roxy Lalonde tenía algo especial que le atraía.

Jake deslizó sus manos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de la chica y la levantó pegándola a su cuerpo. La rubia le rodeó con sus piernas notando como el miembro de Jake empezaba a endurecerse, a la vez continuaba ocupada con los labios de él. Los mordía suavemente, los soltaba y volvía a besarle como al principio otra vez. La apoyó sobre uno de los taburetes que había en la barra, metió sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y se dispuso a quitársela, pero la chica le empujó hacia adelante con poca fuerza y bajo al suelo de nuevo.

— Aquí no — dijo sin separarse a duras penas de él. Todo su cuerpo ardía y odiaba que aquello fuera tan despacio, pero si la acción continuaba allí luego tendría que limpiar a conciencia. Metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de él y le dirigió de espaldas hacia el almacén del local mientras mordía superficialmente su cuello sintiendo de la textura fina de su piel en los labios.

Entraron y se quedaron en el primer rincón libre detrás de la puerta. Jake asumió que aquel debía ser un buen lugar en el que empezar a desvestirla, pero estaba muriéndose por el calor que recorría todo su cuerpo, así que se separó un poco y se quitó la camiseta. Roxy, al ver la reacción de él, también decidió que tal vez se podían desvestir solitos, así iría todo mucho más rápido. Pero a la chica solo le dio tiempo a quitarse la camiseta y aquellas botas que se le antojaban molestas para deshacerse de sus pantalones, pues Jake después de quitarse la ropa de su torso decidió que habían estado sin recibir contacto humano demasiado tiempo, fue él quien se lanzó sobre el cuello de Roxy esta vez.

La lengua de Jake recorrió del cuello de ella hasta su pecho, causándole un placentero cosquilleo. A medida que los labios del chico descendían en su cuerpo, las manos también iban más y más abajo. Ella se mordía los labios intentando no emitir ningún sonido, se mantenía ocupada acariciando aquellos perfectos brazos y su espalda, de un tono ligeramente más claro que el resto de su piel bronceada por pasar demasiadas horas al aire libre bajo el sol. Las manos del chico llegaron a su cadera y sus dedos resiguieron la línea de piel que quedaba por encima de los pantalones de la chica hasta llegar a rozar los botones del pantalón, aquellos segundos a la chica le parecieron eternos. Por fin le quitó aquella prenda de ropa que tanto le sobraba a Roxy en aquel momento y las manos de ella fueron directas a desabrochar los pantalones de él, quien jugueteaba de nuevo con las pocas prendas de ropa que le quedaban a la rubia.

La mano de Roxy se introdujo en los calzoncillos de Jake, rodeó con los dedos su pene, ahora completamente duro, y empezó a masajearlo. Un corriente eléctrico recorrió de nuevo el cuerpo de la chica, sentía tantas ganas de que la penetrase de una vez por todas. Roxy empezó a agitar la mano aún agarrada al miembro de Jake, quién empezó a gemir débilmente enseguida.

— Para un momento — jadeó Jake dejando helada a Roxy. — Tengo que coger un preservativo.

Mientras el chico intentaba sacar del bolsillo su cartera uno, Roxy tiró de los pantalones y ropa interior del chico hacía abajo con algo de rabia. Comprendía la preocupación por el sexo seguro de Jake, pero no quería esperar más. Cuando él hubo sacado el preservativo de su cartera, la rubia se lo arrebató de las manos dio un mordisco al envoltorio y se lo colocó en pocos segundos. Aun que llevaba algún tiempo sin hacer aquello seguía sabiendo cómo hacerlo. Mientras el chico seguía un poco atónito por la rápida reacción de ella, Roxy deslizó el pequeño tanga de encaje rosa que llevaba hacia el suelo.

Jake la empujó contra la pared. La Lanonde levantó una pierna y la pasó por encima del hombro de él, que la miró sorprendido por su elasticidad. Entonces él introdujo su miembro en ella, que dejó escapar un gemido. Tenía tantas ganas de que aquello empezase de verdad.

El moreno empezó entrando y saliendo de ella con suavidad, despacio, haciendo que la rubia gimiese entrecortadamente. Poco a poco Jake moduló la velocidad de sus embestidas, podía notar las contracciones del interior de la chica. Él empezó a jadear excitando más, si es que aquello era posible, a Roxy que cada vez controlaba menos sus propios movimientos.

En aquel momento, tras un intenso y agudo placer, Roxy se dejó llevar por sus impulsos más primitivos mordiendo el cuello de Jake. Sin poder evitarlo se impulsó con tal fuerza al interior de ella, que la chica llegó al clímax perdiendo por completo el equilibrio de aquella postura y cayendo. Pero los fuertes brazos de él la sostuvieron de la caída, volviendo a penetrarla. Roxy creía que si seguía embistiéndola de aquella manera iba a morir de placer, cuando finalmente Jake terminó exhalando un gemido intenso.

Después de que ambos terminasen, se vistieron en un silencio ligeramente incómodo. En la cabeza de Roxy apareció aquella inocente y dulce Jane que se había sonrojado al decir que ella y Jake solo eran amigos. "Ha sido un desliz, nadie sabrá que esto ha sucedido. Iré a casa, me ducharé, y si alguien rumorea sobre ello fingiré. Esto no ha sucedido" se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza la rubia.

— Bueno… — dijo Jake. — Te iba a acompañar a casa ¿no?

—No — contestó ella secamente sin darse cuenta. — Es que no voy a casa ahora mismo — se excusó al notar que había sido tan borde. Aquella respuesta dejó al chico un poco boquiabierto, no sabía si debía decir algo o qué hacer. Roxy abrió la puerta del almacén se acercó a la barra y en una servilleta apuntó su número de teléfono. — Acabo de recordar que hay algo que tengo que hacer — añadió Roxy con una sonrisa entregándole la servilleta con su número de teléfono. — Pero somos amigos ¿no?

— Claro — afirmó Jake sin saber qué pensar sobre aquel somos amigos. Cogió la servilleta y se marchó del local preguntándose si el realmente el que tenía problemas para relacionarse era él, como le habían dicho ya en varias ocasiones. Primero Aquella Jane vergonzosa que era incapaz de mantener una conversación sin tartamudear de tanto en tanto, y después Roxy, muy interesante, fogosa y rara como un perro verde.

Pocos minutos después en el piso de los Strider sonaba el timbre. Un Dirk somnoliento en pantalón de pijama y sin camiseta abrió la puerta preguntándose por qué alguien llamaría al timbre a las siete de la mañana. Cuando vio a Roxy delante suyo. con el maquillaje algo pasado y casi hiperventilando obtuvo su respuesta.

— Hueles a sexo — dijo el chico. Aquello no era lo habitual, lo habitual era una llamada telefónica remojada en _Jack Daniel's_ con detalles demasiado explícitos.

— ¡Me he tirado a Jake! — exclamó la chica. Dirk se apartó a un lado para dejarla entrar confuso por el mensaje.

— ¿Qué Jake? — preguntó cerrando la puerta.

La chica paseó por el comedor de arriba abajo, haciendo gestos con las manos y empezando frases que no terminaba hasta que el Strider la cogió por los hombros y la redirigió al sofá. En la cabeza de la chica solo pasaba aquel momento en que se había dicho que no iba a decir nada a nadie sobre lo ocurrido. Miró a Dirk, se mordió los labios con cierto apuro y empezó a explicarle quién era Jake y lo terrible de haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos.

— Mira que eres retorcida — dijo el chico analizando la situación. — Jane no te ha dicho que le gustase, para empezar. Si tanto le importa ¿por qué hasta ayer por la noche nunca habías oído hablar de él?

— Oh, vamos — contestó la Lalonde algo molesta por la facilidad con la que Dirk lo había solucionado todo. — Sabría leer a Janey hasta en las situaciones más inverosímiles.

El rubio se rio, qué otra cosa podía hacer ante aquella clarividente y lectora de Janes con la consciencia sucia. La chica aludió a su necesidad de tomar un trago, pero Dirk no tuvo que decir demasiado. En casa de los Strider no se podía beber si no era de noche y una noche especial. Roxy le abrazó y se quedó apoyada sobre el hombro de él, en silencio.

En aquel momento Dave, también algo dormido, rascándose la cabeza mientras bostezaba entró en el comedor. El chico, que parecía un mini Dirk con el pelo echado hacia atrás y despeinado, se dirigió a la cocina donde se sirvió un bol de cereales y seguidamente se volvió hacía su cuarto, no sin observar la imagen de Dirk y Roxy y preguntarse cuándo aquellos dos iban a decirle de una vez que eran pareja y no mejores amigos, como le hacían creer.

— Tu hermano, es una versión pequeña de ti — dijo Roxy estirándose en el sofá y oliéndole. Aquello era algo que solo había hecho alguna que otra vez cuando estaba demasiado bebida, aunque cabe decir que en este caso estaba sobria. — Me preguntó si él huele igual de bien que tú cuando se levanta.

— Dave huele a "tengo novia" desde ayer por la noche — dijo Dirk apagado, y sin pensar en discutir sobre lo que acababa de hacer Roxy. — Pero, no te pongas en tu modo de "animemos a Dirk". No estoy mal por ello, creo que ni me importa.

— Ya, ya. Pero el viernes que viene libro y no voy a irme sola de fiesta — dijo ella levantándose con la intención de volverse a casa para dormir.

— ¿Y los niños? — preguntó Dirk fingiéndose padre responsable de aquel Dave que olía a novia y aquella pequeña Rose que debía ser encantadora.

— Que se cuiden solos por una noche — dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo por la puerta. Hablar con Dirk había hecho que su culpabilidad quedase cubierta por la prioridad de cuidar de su amigo. Ahora solo pensaba en qué locales debían visitar y los cocteles que beberían.

Karkat se despertó con el sonido del móvil avisándole de que alguien le molestaba por Trollian. El chico dio una vuelta sobre la cama y alargó el brazo, esperaba que fuera un mensaje de alguien interesante, pero solo era John. Lanzó el móvil al armario y trató de seguir durmiendo. En verdad no sabía por qué había mirado con curiosidad quien podía estar enviándole un mensaje a aquellas horas, nadie era alguien interesante.

El móvil volvió a sonar, otro mensaje. El chico rezó para que John dejase de molestarle de una vez, fuera lo que fuera podía esperar a que Karkat se repusiera de su noche de Hacking extremo. Noches en las que en principio se dedicaba a programar virus, pero en realidad lo que hacía era jugar a _los Sims_, crear meshes y diseños para dicho juego y luego subirlos a _modthesims_. Aquel era el mayor secreto de Karkat, y en su corazón siempre pensaba que si no era tan buen hacker como su amigo Sollux era por que perdía tiempo con aquella vergonzosa afición por el juego de Will Wright.

Y entonces el móvil de Karkat sonó otra vez, y otra. El troll se levantó de la cama con desgana y rebuscó en el armario, a saber dónde había caído su móvil. Cuando lo encontró entre las camisetas para clase de educación física, lo cogió y volvió a tumbarse en la cama para leer aquello que parecía tan importante para John.

-ectoBiologist [EB] empezó a molestar a carcinoGeneticistt [CG]-

EB: Karkat, necesito tu ayuda.

EB: tío ¿qué haces?

EB: Vriska, la chica de la que te hable el otro día, se ha quedado a dormir en mi casa.

EB: me dijo que era su mejor amigo.

EB: estuvimos viendo _Independence day_ y _Face off_

EB: ha dormido conmigo,

EB: vale, ya lo pillo estás ocupado.

-ectoBiologist [EB] dejó molestar a carcinoGeneticistt [CG]-

Luego también tenía mensajes de Nepeta, pero no sentía demasiadas ganas de leerlos. Quería contestar a John, decirle algo sobre las complicaciones que tenía ser el mejor amigo de la persona que te gustaba y que iba a ser algo duro, pero el peso del sueño hacía que sus parpados se cerrasen. El troll se durmió con el trollian abierto, ahora los mensajes que cualquiera le enviase quedarían registrados pero el móvil no sonaría.

**NA: Pobre John, me gusta hacerle sufrir por que le quiero. **

**Me gusta imaginar en Karkat como un gamer que hace ese tipo de cosas y esconde que juega a juegos que muchos gamers chicos llaman "juegos de chica". **

**Pensé que es mono que Dave crea que Roxy y Dirk tienen una relación. Aunque mi mente no puede ver a Dirk heterosexual, sí que ardo en deseos de que se quieran de un modo más platónico. Bromance… *sighs* **


	5. ¿cómo follan los trolls?

El despertador sonó a las seis, pero Dave no se movió de la cama hasta las seis y media, no había podido dormir bien por culpa de la cita que había tenido con Jade. ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto ser él mismo? Había quedado con Jade para ir al cine, y la intención era no ver ninguna película. Ningún tipo guay va al cine con una chica para ver la película. Pero Dave y Jade habían visto hasta los tráileres de las películas que salían el mes siguiente, sólo se habían distraído para intercambiar sus bebidas y un corto beso justo antes de que apagasen las luces de la sala. Dave se sentía frustrado, y la culpa de todo aquello era suya.

Después de ducharse y vestirse se dirigió a la cocina, allí Dirk había preparado el desayuno y se mantenía ocupado preparándole el almuerzo a su hermano. Todas las mañanas empezaban de forma parecida, a excepción de que Dave era quien preparaba el desayuno para los dos.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado esta mañana? — preguntó Dirk mirando a su hermano sin gafas. El desayuno era la única hora del día en la que alguien podía ver los ojos de los hermanos Strider sin pedirles que se quitasen sus gafas de sol.

— Bro, ¿qué haces cuando crees que no estás siendo tu mismo? — preguntó Dave sintiéndose algo vulnerable por aquella pregunta que denotaba su preocupación. Aquello tampoco era guay, pero Dirk era su bro, él lo comprendería. — ¿Cómo vuelves de nuevo a serlo?

El Strider mayor sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor ¿Era aquello un atisbo de depresión? Conocía bien aquel sentimiento. No comprendía qué podía pesar sobre los hombros de Dave, no hacía ni dos días que había empezado a salir con la hermana pequeña de Jane y, además, Dave nunca se había deprimido lo más mínimo en el pasado ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello?

Empezaba a sentirse algo tenso, una parte de él quería abrazarle y soltarle cualquier chorrada sentimental de las que le venían a la cabeza constantemente cuando pensaba en él, pero la otra era racional y comprendía que aquello no era lo que Dave estaba buscando en su bro.

— Tal vez debas girar tu vista hacia dentro para poder ver las cosas con más claridad — dijo Dirk pensando que tal vez aquello era demasiado filosófico para su hermano pequeño. Tampoco sabía si podría explicarle el significado real de aquella frase en el caso de que preguntase más, no conocía las circunstancias que le afectaban.

Dave sonrió, su hermano era idiota. Aquellas frases filosóficas eran realmente buenas para impresionar a la gente, pero en su caso, aparte de haberle confundido, solo le habían hecho llegar a pensar que tal vez Dave Strider era un perdedor incapaz de tener una relación de verdad con la chica que le gustaba. Se acordó de cuando fue al cine con Lisbeth, aquella tipa tonta, y lo fácil que había sido liarse con ella. Tampoco es que Jade fuera una tonta cualquiera como aquella Lisbeth.

— Supongo que no es nada — dijo el menor de los hermanos encogiéndose de hombros y centrándose en su zumo de manzana y su tostada.

Un par de horas más tarde, en el instituto público, Kanaya Maryam se escabullía de la clase optativa de matemáticas avanzadas a la que la habían obligado a matricularse. No es que no pensase asistir a ninguna de las clases, ni que fuera a suspender aquella optativa a propósito, pero si podía saltarse la mitad de las horas y dedicarlas a alguna tarea de más interés, así estaba escrito en el destino que fuera.

La troll paseaba por el pasillo del instituto con su bolso y su carpeta en busca de un rincón en el que trabajar en el patrón del último vestido que había diseñado, cuando se encontró en el suelo con una libreta. En un primer momento pretendió pasar de largo y dejarla allí, quien la hubiera perdido ya la encontraría, pero el sentido del deber pinchaba en su consciencia a cada paso que se alejaba de aquella libreta. ¿Y si era algún importante proyecto de alguien? Se imaginó a si misma perdiendo su libreta de notas de jardinería o la carpeta de diseño. Volvió sobre sus pasos y recogió aquella libreta de color morado del suelo y la puso en su bolso, la llevaría a objetos perdidos después de la hora de la comida.

La chica se dirigió a la parte trasera del instituto, allí había unas mesas de ping pong que nadie usaba. A pesar de su inutilización, porque nadie jugaba al ping pong en aquel instituto a menos que fueran los alumnos de primer curso fascinados por aquellas instalaciones hechas con poca previsión, las mesas estaban siempre limpias. Allí podría extender el papel de patronaje y empezar la fase final de la creación de aquel bonito vestido de cocktail que quería regalarle a su madre.

Pasó toda la siguiente media hora trabajando en aquel vestido. Con lápiz y compás había sido capaz de crear gran parte del patrón en una hoja pequeña. Pasarlo a papel de patronaje era algo más complejo, por que debía hacer el dibujo teniendo en cuenta las medidas de su madre, quien iba a llevar el vestido, y no la tenía allí como modelo. Kanaya rebuscó en su bolso su agenda, allí tenía apuntadas las medidas exactas que debía usar, pero no la encontró. Aquella dichosa agenda con millones de notas sobre proyectos y eventos sociales, a los que se veía obligada a asistir por el peso social, reposaba en la mesa de la cocina. Buscando con ahínco aquella libretilla de notas, reparó de nuevo en la que había encontrado en el suelo del pasillo y sintió cierta curiosidad. No pasaría nada si le echaba un vistazo, no iba a ser la libreta de un maniaco homicida y de ser así sólo tenía que llevarla a la policía.

"— _Deberías saber que nunca vamos a volver a ser los de antes — gritó el vampiro dramáticamente. _

— _No importa, si puedo estar a tu lado — le contestó su compañero rodeándole con los brazos, mordiendo sensualmente sus labios y haciéndolos sangrar. _

_Aquella fatídica relación estaba a punto de terminar para la pena del rubio que deseaba con todo su ser beber la sangre de su sire."_

Leyó Kanaya, estaba tachado, ponía en grande y con bolígrafo rojo al lado, "esto es bazofia, necesito una idea decente". Después de aquello había una difícil historia sobre magos que trataban de alcanzar la sabiduría máxima mediante una gema de poder, era realmente interesante. Pero lo que realmente fascinó a la troll de aquella libreta fue una parte en la que hablaba de su fascinación por los vampiros afeminados de Anne Rice. Fascinación que Kanaya también sufría, pues de pequeña su madre le leía aquellos libros de vampiros antes de irse a la cama.

El timbre sonó, aquello significaba que era la hora de la comida, así que Kanaya recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la secretaría del instituto dónde todo el mundo dejaba los objetos perdidos que se encontraban. El pasillo se había llenado de gente en demasiado poco tiempo y caminar era algo complicado y lento. Cuando por fin llegó a la secretaría del edificio, en la ventanilla había un cartel que avisaba que estaría cerrado durante los próximos veinte minutos.

Kanaya esperó a que aquel área se vaciase un poco de estudiantes y se sentó en el suelo a esperar. Sacó la bolsa del almuerzo que su madre le había preparado, le daba un poco de vergüenza por que su madre siempre le escribía citas celebres de mujeres feministas en la bolsa de papel, pero tenía hambre.

— Genial, funcionarios y su fantástica concepción de lo que es el trabajo bien hecho — exclamó con sarcasmo una chica rubia que al parecer también tenía algún asunto que tratar en la secretaría.

La troll escondió la bolsa de papel en su bolso, lo cubrió con su carpeta y dedicó una sonrisa a la chica.

— Rose Lalonde — dijo sentándose a su lado la rubia.

— Kanaya Maryam — se presentó la otra. — Eres nueva, ¿verdad? Siempre es horrible ser el nuevo.

— No especialmente.

— ¿Qué te trae a la secretaría? — preguntó Kanaya amablemente, tratando de mantener una amena conversación mientras esperaban.

— Un idiota me empujó mientras me dirigía a clase de literatura medieval y perdí mi libreta de apuntes personales — contestó Rose, no pretendía ser tan sincera pero las palabras brotaron de sus labios, se sentía incapaz de callarse. — Esa libreta tiene gran parte de las tonterías que escribo en clase cuando me aburro, si alguien lo leyera me moriría de vergüenza. Y no sé por qué tuve este arrebato de sinceridad contigo.

La boca de Kanaya se hizo un círculo, aquella chica era la escritora de aquellas cosas extrañas que había estado leyendo una hora atrás. Apartó la carpeta de encima de su bolso y sacó la libreta morada que había encontrado.

— ¿Es esta? — preguntó mostrándosela a Rose.

La Lalonde asintió.

— ¿La has leído? — dijo algo incomoda.

La morena se sonrojó ligeramente. No quería admitir que lo había hecho, pero tampoco quería mentir. Rose arqueó las cejas y miró de forma fija a la troll.

— Sentía curiosidad… — dijo Kanaya.

En aquel momento Rose decidió restarle importancia a aquello. Kanaya era aquella potencial amistad que había divisado el primer día, al parecer el universo confabulaba o tal vez Rose era una visionaria.

En el comedor de la escuela de pago a la que asistía Karkat, Nepeta no dejaba de seguir al chico mientras este se peleaba con la cocinera para que le sirviera un poco más de patatas fritas que a los demás.

— ¿Leíste mis mensajes, Karkat? — Preguntó la chica que estaba detrás de él en la cola. El chico no le hacía ni caso. — Te daré mis patatas fritas si quieres.

— No vas a pedirme nada a cambio de esas patatas ¿verdad? — dijo el chico preocupado porque la buena acción de Nepeta fuera con segundas intenciones.

— No— dijo la chica sonrojada y algo pensativa. Pensaba que tal vez podía pedirle un beso, pero no se sentía capaz de pedírselo tan directamente, no en aquel momento. — ¿Leíste mis mensajes?

— No. — contestó él cogiendo el plato que la cocinera acababa de servirle a la chica y empujando las patatas de este sobre su propio plato. — He estado muy cansado, paso muchas horas trabajando en un virus que destruya todos tus dispositivos electrónicos para que no me contactes más.

— Es muy romántico por tu parte, pero sabes que no es verdad — contestó Nepeta que sabía bien a qué se dedicaba Karkat en sus noches de Hacking extremo. El chico se comportaba de una forma muy borde con ella, pero en más de una ocasión había acabado llamando a su puerta para jugar juntos a videojuegos. En verdad Karkat era un trocito de pan y aquello le encantaba a la troll.

En aquel momento Equius apareció por detrás de los dos trolls que discutían. Karkat quería llegar a su mesa cuanto antes y deshacerse de Nepeta y de aquel otro troll.

— Nepeta, ¿te está molestando esta basura mutante?— dijo Equius a punto de empujar al chico que llevaba su rebosante plato de patatas fritas con felicidad.

La troll se dispuso a contestar, pero no le dio tiempo.

— ¡Equius, vete a sudar a otra parte! — dijo Karkat girándose con su bandeja y corriendo a la mesa en la que estaba Dave. El otro troll se quedó allí parado con fuego en los ojos, rabiando y odiando que pegar a aquel capullo no pudiera ser una pelea honorable porque era bajito, o por lo menos más bajito que él. No podía sufrir que su hermana pequeña estuviera siempre detrás de aquel vecino insoportable.

— ¡Uhhh, Nepeta! — dijo Dave a modo de burla cuando el troll puso su bandeja en la mesa.

— ¡Cállate saco de mierda! — contestó Karkat sentándose frente al rubio. — ¿Le has dicho ya a John que sales con Jade?

—Todo el mundo sabe que te gusta— dijo el de las gafas de sol robándole una patata frita a Karkat, tenía muchas y no se las merecía. — Tal vez podría decírselo ella, no sé si seré capaz de mirarle a los ojos y decirle "quiero follarme a tu hermana".

En aquel momento el rubio miró de reojo hacia la otra esquina del comedor. Allí estaba Jade con un montón de frikis a los que llamaba sus amigos, riéndose, era tan perfecta. No importaba que llevase el uniforme, con aquella falda demasiado larga y la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello con la corbata bien apretada, era preciosa.

— Eh ¿Qué hacéis? — dijo John a modo de saludo, acababa de llegar con su bandeja. — ¿Por qué tienes tantas patatas fritas?

— Dave tiene algo que contarte — dijo Karkat con malicia.

— Nepeta se las ha dado. — dijo Dave evadiendo tener que decirle nada a John. Pensó en rimas facilonas con el fin de burlarse de Karkat, pero el moreno de las gafas habló primero.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante? — preguntó John.

— Verás, mm… no sé cómo decir esto y no quedar por un marica— empezó a decir Dave. — El amor cambia tu percepción del mundo y te hace puré…

Karkat al oír aquello empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

— Sí, y a Dave le ha hecho puré tu hermana — dijo el troll haciendo un gesto que insinuaba que la chica había estado masturbándole. Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la mesa, a excepción de que Karkat seguía riéndose por lo bajo.

— Oh, vale, supongo que lo he entendido — dijo John. — Me da igual.

— Pero no lo entiendes, yo no, no quiero nada feo con Jade — empezó a excusarse el rubio. — Tío, Jade es genial, no planeo desvestirla y…

— Dave, me da igual — le cortó el chico de las gafas. — Sois mayorcitos, no tienes que contarme nada.

John solo podía pensar que Dave pensaba que Jade era una princesita y un encanto, pero él sabía que la chica tenía un lado oscuro. Era mejor no hacer enfadar a Jade nunca, pues cuando se enfadaba sacaba de ella un yo asesino que daba mucho miedo.

— ¿Y tú qué tal con tu amiga? — preguntó Karkat cambiando de tema, mientras arqueaba las cejas pensando que la chica había dormido en la misma cama que John y no habían tenido sexo. — ¿No te tocó ni un poquito?

El moreno se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, claro que no lo había hecho. Vriska se había quedado dormida abrazada a él.

— Dijiste que era troll — dijo Dave con una patata frita en su mano. — ¿No te preocupa que sea una troll completa? A mí me daría repelús.

— ¡Deja de comerte mis patatas! — grito Karkat en aquel momento, en realidad lo que le molestó era lo que había dicho Dave. Aquel absurdo racismo entre humanos y trolls, como medio troll medio humano encontraba aquella situación tediosa. — ¿¡Qué puto problema tienes con los trolls!?

Dave se ruborizó un poco, entendía que Karkat se molestase, pero él no había querido sonar tan racista. John por su contra se reía de la reacción de su colega troll. Al chico le importaba una mierda si Vriska era una troll completa o no, aquel hecho no cambiaria lo mucho que le gustaba.

— No tío, ninguno — dijo Dave tratando de calmar a su colega, y robándole otra patata frita — Es que no me imagino como… ¿Cómo follan los trolls?

— Pues igual que los humanos, no sé — dijo Karkat más calmado. — Pero mis padres tienen una relación mortalmente molesta para mis oídos siendo humano y troll.

— Tío… — dijo John pensando que oír hablar sobre el sexo de los progenitores siempre era algo incomodo. — Yo no quería oír sobre tus padres.

Dave se rió, tenía pendiente regalarle unos tapones de oídos a Karkat para su cumpleaños y buscar porno troll en internet.

**NA: Mi idea de los genitales troll es parecida a la que plantea speikobrarote en DeviantArt, me imagino que dado el hermafroditismo de los trolls casi todo el mundo se plantea algo así… no sé exactamente cómo sería en un supuesto canon… enviare cartas a Hussie preguntándole exactamente el funcionamiento del sexo troll para mi fanfiction. xD **

**En fin… gracias a todos los que leéis aunque no dejéis comentarios, pues me he dado cuenta en el story stats que hay lecturas de gente que al parecer no pueden ser mis amigos (por las localizaciones, puesto que no son de la mayoría de lugares que me indica fanfictionpunktnet xD ). En fin no molesto más auf wierdensehen! **


	6. Space cake party

El agua templada caía sobre el cuerpo de Dirk en la ducha, el pelo se le pegaba a la cara y los pensamientos del chico le llevaban fantasear con Dave bajo aquella misma ducha. Imaginaba al chico echándose el pelo hacía atrás, acariciando su propio cuerpo de forma sensual y mordiéndose los labios después de llamarle por su nombre. Porque le encantaba cuando le llamaba Dirk, que le llamase Bro le hacía sentir terriblemente mal por la naturaleza de sus fantasías, incestuosas.

Dirk cortó el agua a la vez que bufaba. No tenía tiempo para sus momentos de intimidad, había quedado con Roxy en media hora y apostaría todo el dinero que le quedaba en el banco a que Dave estaría tirado en el sofá mirando la tele. Y así era, después de enrollarse con una toalla que apenas le cubría, Dirk se dirigió al comedor para encontrarse a Dave estirado en el sofá en camiseta y boxers, comiendo palomitas y viendo la televisión.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó el mayor apagando la televisión con el mando, para después darse la vuelta rápidamente y dirigirse a su cuarto. Dirk dejó la puerta abierta y seguía hablando con Dave, no quería que su hermano pequeño viera que tenía una erección pero acababa de empezar aquella conversación. — ¡Vístete!

— ¿Qué? ¿Me llevas de fiesta contigo? — dijo el menor de los hermanos pensando que aquello sonaba realmente guay.

—No, ni de coña — contestó Dirk asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación para ver como Dave entraba en el baño para lavarse los dientes. Por un momento el chico pensó que si se lo llevase con él todo terminaría de una forma sencilla, en la cama. Su erección empezaba ya a bajar, así que trató de no pensar en qué ocurriría si Dave y él bebieran un poco de más estando en la misma habitación, sobre todo porque temía perder el control de sus acciones si bebía. Que se quedase en casa de Roxy era algo perfecto para no acabar metiéndole mano al chico cuando llegase de madrugada. — Vas a cuidar de Rose, la prima de Roxy.

— ¿La chica que llamó el otro día porque tenía una emergencia?

— ¿Ha tenido una emergencia? — dijo Dirk que iba sin camiseta hacia el baño a por el desodorante.

— Nada que no pudiéramos solucionar, Bro — dijo Dave con una pose que decía "soy guay" y una sonrisa socarrona, ahora se dirigía a su habitación a ponerse unos pantalones.

Así que aquella chica peculiar de la que le había hablado Roxy ya conocía a Dave. Tal y como había dicho que habían solucionado aquella emergencia hasta parecía que se llevaban bien. Aquello era buena señal.

En casa de Roxy, el timbre sonó tres veces. Dada la insistencia, la chica dedujo que era Jane. Una parte de ella tenía pánico a abrir aquella puerta, por si su boca empezaba a decir incoherencias demasiado coherentes. Como que se había acostado con Jake, incoherente porque en ningún momento se habían acostado, todo lo habían hecho de pie. A pesar de todos aquellos pensamientos que recorrían su mente, vio a Rose sentada en el sofá con su portátil, fingiendo que no había oído la puerta, y se dijo "tendrás que ir a abrir tú, querida mía". Roxy fue a abrir con decisión. Al ver a su amiga con aquel top azul oscuro atado a la espalda y aquella falda acampanada, parecía una chica pin up, su nerviosismo se disipó un poco. Estaba tan guapa.

— ¡Qué guapa estás! — exclamó la rubia mirando a su amiga. Deseaba que aquella noche algún desconocido se la llevase a la cama, pero iban a ir a locales gays. Aquello hacía que a menos que la orientación sexual de Jane hubiera cambiado, sus deseos fueran casi imposibles.

La morena sonrió, y empezó a hablar de lo mucho que le había costado elegir aquel conjunto de ropa. Mientras tanto Roxy decidió que lo mejor sería empezar la noche con un Blue Hawaii. El zumo de piña y el ron juntos creaban una mezcla perfecta para que Jane no se negase a tomar aquella bebida. También le sirvió uno a Rose, que la miró incrédula de que su prima, como adulta responsable, le sirviera una copa con tan alto volumen de alcohol.

— No pasa nada, Rose — dijo la mayor de las dos. — Solo es un coctel, no es como si te fueras a beber todo mi bar.

A pesar de las palabras de Roxy, Rose no tocó aquella copa. Por otro lado Jane, de forma extraña, se la bebió sin quejarse en absoluto de que le había puesto demasiado ron. No es que la Lalonde sirviera sus bebidas cargadas de alcohol, pues sabía bien que el resultado perfecto de un coctel es saber echar las cantidades adecuadas de cada bebida y mezclarlo bien, pero Jane siempre creía que cualquier bebida tendría demasiado alcohol.

Estaba Roxy bebiéndose la copa que había preparado para su prima, cuando Dirk y Dave llegaron. Dirk decidió antes de marcharse dirigirse a los dos pequeños para pedirles que se comportasen bien.

— Sed responsables, no os bebáis las existencias de Roxy y procurad no molestar a los vecinos — dijo el mayor de los Strider. En realidad no se sentía cómodo dejando a Dave solo. Creía que aquella decisión de su amiga era poco responsable, pero ella había insistido en que eran mayores y que nada les había ocurrido a ellos por andar solitos cuando tenían diecisiete años.

— Por supuesto, creo que tal vez deberías preocuparte más por mi querida prima — añadió Rose, puntualizando que la rubia se había bebido ya dos copas y que estaba en la puerta con la vista fija en su amigo, con una mirada que rogaba porque se marchasen ya.

Los tres mayores se marcharon dejando a Rose y Dave sentados en el sofá, en la cocina se encontraban las tres copas vacías que había usado la Lalonde de más edad para los Blue Hawaii. Dave, a quien el desorden le resultaba un poco molesto, caminó hacia la cocina y puso las copas en el diminuto lavavajillas de Roxy.

— Se me antoja irritar a mi prima — anunció la Lalonde pensando en todo aquello que Dirk les había dicho que no debían hacer. — ¿Hacemos una fiesta? Sin duda molestaría a los vecinos, podría vaciar la bodega de Roxy y, sin duda alguna, sería infinitamente irresponsable hacer venir a un grupo razonable de adolescentes a este ático diminuto con una gran despensa llena de alcohol.

— ¿Por qué quieres irritar a Roxy? — preguntó Dave desde la cocina, que aunque la idea de lo de la fiesta le parecía genial no quería molestar a la rubia a quien admiraba casi tanto como a su hermano. — Es muy buena tía.

— Está bien — dijo Rose con algo de desgana y algo resignada. Pero en seguida decidió cambiar y proponerle a Dave lo mismo de una forma que no pareciera que tenía la intención de molestar a nadie. — ¿Qué te parece si invitamos solo a un par de amigos para pasar el rato?

Dave aceptó a aquella reformulación a la propuesta de hacer una fiesta.

En parte la chica solo tenía algo de ganas de llamar a Kanaya y hablar con ella fuera del horario escolar. Habían pasado toda la semana hablando entre clases y contándose los proyectos en los que trabajaban. También habían llegado a la conclusión de que la troll también quería participar en la creación de aquel original de vampiros. La Rubia se dirigió a por aquel teléfono inalámbrico rosa y marcó el teléfono de Kanaya.

— ¿Hola? — dijo la voz de la troll desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— Hola, soy Rose — anunció la rubia. — Voy a celebrar una pequeña fiesta en mi casa ahora y me preguntaba si querrías venir.

— Vaya... — dijo Kanaya, se estaba mordiendo el labio. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no quería decirle que no a Rose, pero aquella noche era la exposición nocturna de jardinería municipal y ella era la jefa del club de jardinería del instituto. — No te lo dije porque temí que pensases que soy una friki, pero yo organizo un área importante para la exposición nocturna de jardinería municipal y debo estar allí hasta que termine. Podría pasarme después si quieres.

La Lalonde se sintió algo decepcionada, esperaba que la troll fuera a visitarla y presentarla con orgullo a Dave. No llevaba ni una semana en la ciudad y ya había conocido a aquella amiga, era algo de lo que le hubiera gustado vanagloriarse aunque no fuera algo que soliera hacer. Se despidió de Kanaya y colgó el teléfono.

— No tengo más amigos cerca — dijo asumiendo que el resto de invitados serían amigos de Dave y entregándole el teléfono al rubio, que la miraba algo preocupado por la cara de seriedad que se le había quedado.

— Vale, llamaré a mis bros — Anunció Dave tomando el teléfono y marcando el número de John. — John, tío, soy Dave. Vente a casa de Roxy vamos a hacer el capullo un rato.

— He quedado con Vriska — dijo el chico a modo de excusa.

— Tráela, total solo sois amigos ¿no? — se apresuró a decir Dave. — No será incomodo porque no empezaréis con tonterías de parejitas.

— Vale, ya veré que hago — dijo John, preguntándose porq ué estaría Dave en casa de la que creía que era novia de su hermano. — Te llamo luego.

John colgó el teléfono, también Dave. El rubio llamó entonces a Karkat. El troll dijo que había quedado con Sollux y Nepeta. Al parecer estaban los tres jugando a videojuegos en casa de la chica que había conseguido una edición especial de una videoconsola antigua, y descatalogada, que Sollux se moría por tener.

— Pues trae a los dos y la videoconsola— dijo Dave pensando que debía ser el único pringado que no tenía planes aquel fin de semana. Y es que Jade también tenía cosas que hacer en aquella dichosa exposición de jardinería y botánica municipal. — La podemos conectar a la antigualla que tiene Roxy por televisión, quedará muy retro.

Cuando Dave colgó, le entregó el teléfono a Rose que lo miraba aún algo seria.

— Karkat traerá a su mejor colega y a su novia — dijo el rubio. — John llamará en un rato.

— ¿Qué hacemos hasta que lleguen? — preguntó Rose. — Podría ponerme a escribir a mi bola y pasar de ti, pero sería grosero.

— Pidamos una pizza.

Rose le entregó el teléfono de nuevo a Dave. El rubio llamó a la pizzería, y pidió tres pizzas. Ya había cenado, pero era un estereotipo de película demasiado guay el de invitar a tus amigos a pizza cuando estás solo en casa por la noche. No se podía resistir a ello.

Cinco minutos antes de que llegasen las pizzas, John apareció en la puerta. Venía con Vriska, quien anunció que algunos amigos suyos pasarían por allí en un rato. Aquello no le gustó demasiado a Dave, pues aquella troll no le inspiraba demasiada confianza. Aun que posiblemente aquello solo fuera por que John era un pesado con aquella chica.

Después de aquellas deliciosas pizzas de peperoni, llegaron Karkat, Nepeta y Sollux. Y aunque de que esperaban la llegada de aquellos amigos de Vriska, los chicos empezaron a comerse las pizzas.

— ¿Tenían que ser todas de peperoni? — preguntó Sollux algo disgustado, quitando el peperoni de su trozo de pizza y poniéndolo sobre el cartón. Odiaba el picante.

— ¿Tenía que ser pizza? — dijo John, que sentía recelo a comer casi cualquier cosa que fuera horneada. En general solía odiar lo dulce solamente, pero tampoco la pizza le hacía especial ilusión. — No sé si quiero comerla.

— Dios mío, que aguafiestas sois — dijo Vriska cogiendo un trozo enorme y metiéndoselo en la boca a John. — ¡Come! No se le dice que no a la pizza.

El moreno trató de mascar aquel trozo de pizza. No estaba tan mala, pero Vriska tenía que hacer aquellas cosas tan bruscas de sopetón. La troll le dio una servilleta y le sonrió.

— Tampoco tenías que comértelo, era una broma — dijo la Serket abrazándole.

Dave miraba la escena algo sorprendido, aquella chica era totalmente violenta y mandona. No entendía que podía ver en ella John.

En aquel momento llamaron al timbre, tanto Dave como Rose fueron a abrir para encontrarse con tres trolls más. El exceso de trolls era evidente, con lo que los dos anfitriones se miraron boquiabiertos, sin querer casi habían conseguido aquella fiesta de la que hablaba Rose hacía una hora.

— ¿Crees que se enfadarán mucho? — preguntó Dave con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

**NA: le envié este capítulo a mi amigo Satoki para que me corrigiese un par de cosas que no me gustaban y me ayudase a mejorar el capítulo… esto es lo que recibí por respuesta: **

"_**Dirk, y su amplia espalda blancuzca. Oh! Dirk y esa mirada que deja anonadado a cualquiera mojando las bragas de damas y empalmando caballeros. oh! Dirk. **_

_**vjnlermñkvmervdvdfl"**_

**En fin, cada vez que reviso un capítulo y quiero en colgarlo mi mente vuelve a pensar lo mismo… es un fandom tan pequeño en español que mi fic está siempre arriba y debe ser frustrante para todos aquellos que no quieren leer mi maldito fic... xDD la otra opción es colgarlos todos de golpe después de revisarlos… pero me acabaría liando con los capítulos **


	7. Noche de Viernes

Vriska se dispuso a presentar a sus amigos, era un grupo extraño pues parecían solo llevarse bien a medias. Uno de ellos era muy alto y entre sus manos tenía un plato cubierto por un trapo, aparentemente eran brownies.

— A ver, cretinos — anunció Vriska con tono prepotente. — Este es Gamzee, es casi tan tonto como vosotros, aun que sea algo mayor. Esta tipa infantil con problemas de autoestima y peso, es Feferi. Viene a clase conmigo, tú Sollux la conocerás porque se pasa el día persiguiendo a Aradia para que os presente. Y este pagafantas…

— Yo puedo presentarme solo, no necesito de tus servicios de ser inferior — interrumpió el tercero cogiéndola por el brazo, estaba irritado por cómo estaba hablando la troll. — Soy Eridan, y cualquier atisbo de que me caéis bien es una farsa.

— ¡Que fantástico! — exclamó Rose con sarcasmo. No le gustaban los adolescentes en absoluto a pesar de que ella era uno de ellos. — ¿Qué os apetece hacer?

— Comed Brownies, seguro que os gustan — dijo Vriska empujando a Gamzee hacia delante. Quedándose el troll al lado de donde estaba Karkat sentado. Karkat cogió dos trozos de bizcocho encogiéndose de hombros y le entregó uno a Sollux.

El troll Hacker dio un mordisco a aquel trozo de brownie. Habitualmente no solía comer brownies, no solía comer ningún tipo de dulce. No notó que se trataba de _space brownies_, no lo notó ninguno de los chicos que había allí y comieron de aquellos bizcochos.

John hizo una mueca de asco mirando aquellos brownies. Una cosa era la pizza, y otra muy distinta aquello, no pensaba probarlos. Se giró hacía Vriska y le dijo:

— No voy a comer de eso.

La troll sonrió, ella tampoco pensaba que fuera a hacerlo.

— No importa, tampoco creo que debas — dijo Vriska pensativa. En aquel momento no sabía si John era realmente el más pringado de la fiesta o el más guay, pero le gustaba tanto. El moreno se había girado hacía Gamzee con intención de conocer a los amigos de la troll, de manera que intentó captar de nuevo la atención de él. — John…

El chico se giró con naturalidad, siempre atendiéndola cuando ella llamaba. No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a sus labios de forma brusca y empujándole hacia el suelo.

Dave vio la escena preguntándose qué clase de relación de amigos tenían aquellos dos, si aquello era la _frienzone_, el Strider no entendía que había de malo en ello.

Otra que al ver el beso entre Vriska y John sintió inspiración divina fue Feferi. La chica pensó que tenía que encontrar un modo de besar al chico que le gustaba, debía buscar una excusa decente y una forma con la cual no pareciese especialmente desesperada o excitada por la idea de por fin rozar los labios del chico. Pero es que cuando se le ocurrió una idea brillante no pudo evitar emocionarse tanto que lo soltó tan rápido que a duras penas Eridan, que estaba a su lado, y Rose se enteraron. La Lalonde se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a por una botella de vodka y vasos de de chupito, si querían una botella tendrían que vaciarla primero.

— ¡Juguemos a la botella! — dijo la chica la otra vez vez, pero nadie le hizo ni caso así que volvió a repetirlo. — ¡Eh! ¡Digo que podríamos jugar a la botella!

En aquel segundo intento todos la oyeron. Vriska después de aquel fugaz y repentino beso, que había dejado o a John boquiabierto y algo atontado, sonrió con malicia.

— Feferi, no insistas. Sollux no te va a besar — dijo la troll del parche tratando de ser cruel. — Tiene novia y lo sabes.

La troll acuática se puso un poco nerviosa por lo que le había soltado Vriska. Eridan lo notó y pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de la chica para mostrarle su apoyo. La mayoría de los presentes se preguntaron por qué la Serket se comportaba de aquel modo tan abusivo con Feferi, les parecía una chica de lo más amable.

— Eridan… — dijo Feferi para que la dejase en paz, después tomó dos vasos de chupito seguidos. — Tú y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

Eridan la miró con odio y se sentó al lado de Karkat, Gamzee y Sollux a comer brownies, iba a fingir que le importaba una mierda aquella chica. Había pasado los dos últimos años de su vida trabajando una amistad con ella, pero no había manera. Eridan pensó que la troll era una engreída.

En _Queers_, la discoteca gay más popular de la ciudad, Roxy estaba apoyada en la barra charlando con el barman cuando la mano de una troll que conocía desde hacía algún tiempo le tocó el hombro. No era otra que Meenah Peixes, ex trabajadora de _La hija de Dracula_, ella y Roxy solían hablar a menudo cuando trabajaban juntas.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! — exclamó la rubia al girarse. — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

La troll sonrió, ¿no era obvio? Estaba allí con algunos amigos a los que señaló. Estaban en un área VIP del local, había un montón de gente allí, lo cual sorprendió a Roxy un poco, pues en _La hija de Dracula_ no era demasiado popular entre clientes ni trabajadores, más bien al contrario.

— Ven y charlemos un rato — propuso la morena con ciertas segundas intenciones de las cuales Roxy se percató. La rubia pensó que aquello estaba lejos del límite que su naturaleza le había predispuesto, pero aceptó de todos modos ¿qué daño podía hacer experimentar un poco?

— Voy a recoger a mis amigos, estoy segura de que alguien de los tuyos podrá entretenerlos — dijo Roxy cogiendo de la mano a Meenah y dirigiéndose hacia donde Dirk y Jane bailaban.

Los cuatro fueron hacia la zona VIP del local, donde Jane pidió un San Francisco y se sentó en un sofá de plástico algo cansada de bailar. La verdad era que Jane era más de pasar la noche viendo películas de ciencia ficción mientras comía pastelillos horneados por ella misma. Dirk se emocionó al darse cuenta de que iban a la zona VIP de _Queers_, así que cuando llegó, se deshizo de su camiseta lanzándosela a la morena, se subió a un podio y empezó a bailar otra vez. No es que hacer aquellas cosas fuera típico del rubio, pero tenía que divertirse y distraerse a costa de lo que fuera. Al ver la actuación del Strider, Roxy empezó a reírse.

Meenah rodeó la cintura de Roxy y la acercó hacia sí. Las dos chicas bailaban muy juntas y sus cuerpos se rozaban al ritmo de la música. La rubia seguía riéndose, miraba a Jane la cual estaba roja como un tomate metiendo la camiseta de Dirk en su bolso. Podía imaginarse que en la cabeza de la morena estaba gritando "Por Dios, Roxy, Strider ¿qué hacéis?"

En el podio, un troll se puso a bailar pegado a Dirk, rozándose con su pierna. Era moreno y tenía un look cincuentero que al Strider le pareció terriblemente sexy. Dirk se mordió el labio de forma seductora tratando de llamar su atención un poco más, pero el troll se quedó algo pasmado. No esperaba que él hiciera aquello. El rubio empezó a reírse de forma discreta y se acercó a su oído.

— Soy Dirk — susurró el rubio y le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la puntiaguda oreja.

— Mi nombre es Cronus — contestó el troll. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y estaba algo nervioso. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había ligado en la discoteca que ni siquiera se acordaba, le costaba creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad.

En aquel asiento de plástico una Jane extra ruborizada se había terminado su copa y había pedido otra al camarero, cuando una troll con un flamante vestido rojo y el pelo recogido en un moño se sentó a su lado. Jane se puso algo nerviosa por aquello, ella no quería verse inmiscuida en una relación homosexual, al igual que estaban haciendo sus amigos. No es que tuviera nada en contra de la homosexualidad, pero las mujeres no le atraían en absoluto.

— Eh… — dijo la morena algo inquieta. — Yo no soy lesbiana ¿sabes?

— Yo tampoco — contestó la otra. — Solo vengo aquí por trabajo.

Jane, tratando de no pensar en la clase de trabajo de la troll, se giró hacia Roxy y pudo ver como la rubia se lanzaba a besar a Meenah de una forma brutalmente apasionada. Después de aquel beso en los labios, la rubia mordió el cuello de la troll que metió las manos por debajo de la corta camiseta de Roxy y la apartó hacia atrás.

Meenah se fue hacia la barra y Roxy caminó al sofá, al lado de Jane. Se hizo un hueco entre la troll del vestido rojo y su amiga. No estaba tan borracha como Jane calculaba que debía estarlo para enrollarse con otra mujer.

— Meenah ha ido a por bebidas — anunció Roxy.

— Nunca me dijiste que te atraían las mujeres — dijo Jane a su amiga, que sonreía de un modo extraño mirando a Dirk bailar con aquel desconocido.

— Y no lo hacen — dijo girándose hacia la morena. — Pero una chica debe experimentar y hacer el loco de tanto en tanto, ¿no crees?

Jane la miraba algo parada, no sabía si aquello era algo que debía preocuparle o solo una locura más de las que hacía Roxy. La Lalonde en aquel momento se acercó de forma nada prudente a Jane y le dio un pico en los labios, seguidamente empezó a reír de forma escandalosa y tapándose la boca. Jane se había puesto roja como un tomate, se volvía a sentir incómoda.

— ¿Todavía te gusta? — preguntó Jane al percatarse de que la Lalone volvía a mirar a Dirk de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes. — Mr Strider, digo.

— Supongo que he asumido que nunca va a ser posible — dijo Roxy suspirando. — He renunciado a la idea de una relación romántica entre nosotros, pero sí, sigo sintiendo algo por él.

— Destierra esas emociones — aconsejó la morena. No sabía qué palabras debía usar concretamente para no herir los sentimientos de Roxy. — No creo que te haga bien seguir apegada a una fantasía. Deberías buscar algo estable que te ayude a olvidarte de tus sentimientos. Dirk te quiere, pero no de ese modo.

La Lalonde sonrió, quería sincerarse con su amiga, disculparse con ella porque era su mejor amiga, la mejor amiga que cualquiera podría desear, y la había traicionado de la forma más mezquina que se podía imaginar. Se disponía a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido la semana anterior cuando Meenah apareció con una bebida.

La troll le dio a Jane la bebida que llevaba en las manos y se quedó mirando a Roxy quieta durante unos segundos. La rubia no quería hablar con Meenah a allí presente, era una conversación entre mejores amigas y no era lo más apropiado.

— No hay bebidas para nosotras — dijo la troll tendiéndole la mano a la rubia para que la siguiese.

Roxy le hizo un gesto a su amiga de que hablarían más tarde y acompañó a Meenah. Sentía ganas de preguntarle por qué no había bebidas para ellas dos, ella hubiera sido muy feliz con un _Long Island iced tea_ en aquel momento. La hubiera ayudado a calmarse un poco.

Entraron en el baño de las chicas y Roxy sonrió. Aquella Meenah y sus claras intenciones la divertían, hacían que se olvidará de sus preocupaciones.

La troll empujó suavemente a la Lalonde en uno de aquellos pequeños cubículos. En la puerta de este decía claramente "está prohibido mantener relaciones sexuales en los baños", Roxy se rio al pensar en aquello mientras Meenah mordía su cuello y cerraba la puerta. Fingirían no haber leído aquel cartel.

La rubia no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer, nunca antes se había enrollado con ninguna mujer. Meenah esbozó una sonrisa al percatarse de aquello, no había pensado que aquello fuera posible, y mucho menos después de la manera en que la había besado minutos atrás. La troll se lanzó a besar los labios de la chica para ver si se despertaba un poco, y así fue.

Roxy se dejó llevar, el verdadero sexo no era pensado. Las manos de la rubia se escurrieron por aquella camiseta negra de la otra, acariciaba con suavidad sus pechos y jugueteaba con estos. Podía ser que Roxy jamás hubiera estado con otra mujer antes, pero si con ella misma.

Meenah desbrochó el pantalón de Roxy, tiró de este hacia abajo, y empezó a acariciar su sexo por encima de las bragas de seda de la chica. Al contrario de lo que esperaba la rubia, Meenah prefería ir rápido así que le quitó la camiseta a la troll.

Roxy hundió su cabeza entre el escote de la troll. Notó la suavidad de su piel con la lengua y sus mullidos senos en sus mejillas, ¿Cómo era posible que nunca antes hubiera intentado acostarse con una mujer? Un pequeño ataque de risa asaltó a la Lalonde. Meenah también rio, tal vez sí habían bebido demasiado.

Un fuerte golpe seco contra la puerta las sacó de su ataque de risa, al parecer aquella aventura en los baños de _Queers_ llegaba a su fin.

— Señoritas, No sé si es que no saben leer o están drogándose. Cualquiera de las dos cosas que pueden estar haciendo está prohibida, así que salgan del baño si no quieren que las echemos del local — dijo la voz de un hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Roxy se subió los pantalones rápidamente, mientras que a Meenah le dio otro ataque de risa. Abrió la puerta del baño sin camiseta y empezó a ponérsela a la par que salía del cubículo en el que estaban. La rubia se rio al ver a su compañera, salió del cubículo se acercó al lavabo para echarse un poco de agua en la cara.

**NA: Este capítulo ha sido ligeramente inspirado por Queer as Folk. Si la habéis visto lo habréis notado con ese Dirk bailando sin camiseta.**

**Miro demasiadas cosas gays…**

**Ok! veo que si hace falta que explique lo que es el space cake, pensé en eso cuando vi por primera vez las sopor slime pies. Son biszcochos, en este caso brownies, hechos con marihuana. La verdad es que no estoy muy convencida de que el Space cake pueda llevarte a un estado parecido al de las sopor slime pies, pero una vez compartí con un amigo una space muffin y después tomé un cóctel y el resultado fue.. bueno, no creo que sea algo de lo que quiera hablar xD pero acabé en un restaurante chino comiendo pollo al mango y arroz frito como si me fuera a morir y riéndome de forma absurda. **


	8. La hija del dentista

En casa de las Lalonde, Sollux, Kartak y Nepeta se habían marchado hacia un par de minutos. En la terraza se encontraba Gamzee disfrutando de la maravillosa vista de las estrellas, en compañía de Feferi que después del episodio con Vriska se había hartado a tomar chupitos de vodka y ahora estaba tratando de no convertirse en una borracha llorona. Eridan, que también había bebido lo suyo, estaba dormido en el suelo de la entrada del piso.

En la cocina se encontraban los cuatro que aún quedaban medianamente sobrios en la casa, John, Rose, Dave y Vriska. Jugaban a la videoconsola que Nepeta había traído, quien perdía debía tomar un trago de cualquiera de las bebidas con mayor graduación que había en la casa, así habían acabado tan borrachos los otros, perdiendo a propósito para beber más y más.

— Ya has perdido otra vez — señaló Dave a John. — Te toca beber.

— N-no, no creo que deba beber más — dijo el moreno tratando de comportarse de forma responsable. No quería terminar durmiendo, abrazado a una lámpara y en el suelo igual que Eridan.

— No, ¡he tenido una idea! — exclamó Vriska cogiendo a John del brazo. Tiró del moreno hacía el área del comedor y lo empujó al sofá.

John cayó sobre aquel mullido asiento preguntándose qué diablos tendría la troll en mente. Ella se sentó abierta de piernas sobre el chico mirando la asombrada cara de él, que no podía creerse que su amiga estuviera haciendo aquello. Se sentía algo confuso porque la misma Vriska le había dicho días atrás que era su mejor amigo.

— Sabes John, creo que eres genial — susurró Vriska en el oído de John. — Me gustas tanto.

Entre el alcohol consumido y las palabras de la troll en su oído, la actitud retraída de John desapareció por un instante. Sujetó la cabeza de Vriska de forma suave y la besó en los labios. Trataba de darle un beso perfecto, de película, pero el resultado fue un poco torpe, pues sus dientes chocaron.

Aquel beso desató en Vriska varias reacciones en cadena, la primera fue de sorpresa; La troll no podía creerse que John se hubiera desinhibido a de aquel modo, no creía que fuera a hacerlo. La segunda reacción fue una mezcla entre admiración y dominación, le encantaba que John intentase tomar el control de la situación, pero al mismo tiempo quería poseerlo al completo y que él se comportase de una forma más dócil. Finalmente, sentía excitación por conseguir aquello que tanto deseaba. Había esperado prudentemente durante lo que le habían parecido siglos para decirle al chico lo importante que era para ella, y después algo insegura por si John no sentía lo mismo hacia ella le había dado aquel beso impulsivamente, horas atrás. El alcohol la había llevado a arrastrarlo aparte y todo parecía ser al contrario de lo que había esperado, pensaba que John tal vez la rechazaría por ser tan diferente a él. No era la primera vez que veía relaciones peligrar por ser más o menos interraciales.

John rodeó con los brazos a la troll y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Vriska apoyó su nariz sobre la cabeza del chico, el pelo de John olía a melocotón y frutas. Había usado un champú de su hermana porque no quedaba del suyo en casa, se lo había contado a la troll a modo de queja cuando se habían visto al inicio de la noche y a ella le había parecido una chorrada, pero ahora pensaba que era un olor perfecto para el momento. Se mezclaba con el olor a alcohol que ambos desprendían y le resultaba abrumador.

John levantó la cabeza para mirarla, llevaba toda la noche preguntándose por qué le había besado. No podía creerse que aquellos labios tan impactantes hubieran rozado los suyos, dos veces. Ella sonreía de aquella manera que hacía a cualquiera preguntarse si se estaba riendo de uno o simplemente era feliz, puzle imposible de resolver que le atraía y le asustaba. El chico trató de besarla de nuevo. Esta vez más despacio, colocando sus labios sobre los suyos e introduciendo su lengua delicadamente sobre la de ella. Ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y apretó el cuerpo de Vriska contra el suyo. Ella arqueó su cuerpo sobre John, quien no pudo reprimir el inicio de una erección que la chica notó al volver a la postura en la que estaba previamente.

Vriska se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta de aquella erección, agarró a John por el pecho de su camisa y tentándolo con otro beso le lanzó sobre la cama de Roxy. Se subió encima del chico y empezó a besarle a la vez que le quitaba el cinturón.

En la cocina, Dave y Rose, que habían dejado de jugar, se miraron el uno al otro desconcertados. La Lalonde, cerrando los ojos y calculando la distancia correcta, gateó hacia el sofá y tomó un par de cojines que le lanzó a Dave. Solo desde detrás del biombo podrían evitar ver con completa claridad lo que ocurría entre Vriska y John, algo que no deseaban ver.

En la cama, John miró a Vriska a los ojos, debía admitir que estaba un poco aterrado por la posibilidad de que la troll cambiase de idea respecto a él después del sexo, puesto que John era completamente inexperto.

— No sufras — susurró la troll en el oído de John, con un tono un tanto divertido, como si le hubiera leído la mente a través de aquella mirada. Seguidamente empezó a mordisquearle la oreja.

La troll se incorporó y le levantó la camiseta hacia arriba. John también levantó su torso, acabó quitándose él la camiseta y la lanzó a algún rincón de la habitación. Acto seguido rodeó con sus brazos a Vriska, que olía su cuello. Besó las sienes de la morena, aquel acto tan dulce le resultó excitante a la chica, así que no pudo evitar empujarle hacía atrás y empezar a lamerle con suavidad los abdominales, nada marcados a pesar de su delgadez, justo hasta el cierre del pantalón, que desabrochó con soltura. Se deshizo de los pantalones y los lanzó a otro punto inconexo de la habitación, no los necesitaba. Vriska se levantó de la cama, dejando que así John se acomodará más en el centro.

Al verse de nuevo sobre el chico, que ahora estaba solo en ropa interior, se sintió algo incomoda. Ella tampoco había tenido ningún tipo de experiencia sexual y no quería que John notara aquello. "Has visto suficiente pornografía como para saber controlar la situación" se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza. La troll volvió a besar al chico, que trató de quitarle la camiseta, pero esta le frenó.

Vriska se puso en pie sobre la cama, desabrochó sus shorts negros y los dejó caer sobre el colchón. Dejó así que él viera aquellas braguitas de escorpiones en mosaico, le causaron una risa tonta.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Ositos? — dijo ella sentándose de nuevo encima de John y quitándose la camiseta, para después lanzársela a la cara al chico como venganza por aquella risa que le había asaltado. Ella no había dicho nada de sus calzoncillos de los cazafantasmas.

John se quitó de encima la camiseta de la troll y se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos. Su pelo negro caía por encima de los hombros y cubría ligeramente sus formas. El no se creía que una chica tan atractiva estuviese encima de él, y menos en ropa interior. Resiguió con su dedo índice desde el escote de la chica hasta sus bragas tirando un poquito de ellas, sus ojos seguían la dirección de su dedo y seguidamente volvió a mirar la cara de ella. Ambos se miraron con complicidad, era extraño como se comprendían tan bien.

Vriska se restregó contra la entrepierna de John a la vez que se quitaba el sujetador, aquel movimiento le proporcionó un calambrazo que recorrió todo su cuerpo. La troll se movió de forma brusca a mirar en los cajones de Roxy en busca de un preservativo. Ella no pensaba que fueran a llegar tan lejos, así que no había podido prever que necesitarían uno. En ese momento, Vriska no se dio cuenta pero acababa de dejar su entrepierna a la altura de la cara de John, que se sonrojó infinitamente a pesar de las obvias circunstancias.

En los cajones de Roxy había un arsenal de preservativos, de colores, de sabores, fosforitos, XXL… La troll no sabía cuál coger, ni tan siquiera había visto cómo era el pene de John. Se giró sobre si misma dejando su cuerpo exactamente en la misma postura, sobre el chico, pero en dirección inversa. Deslizó aquellos calzoncillos de los cazafantasmas hacia adelante a la vez que lamía la parte del abdomen de John hasta su ingle, cosa que hizo que un súbito calor recorriera todo el cuerpo del chico impulsándole hacia arriba. Sin querer, John rozó con su nariz y sus labios contra las húmedas bragas de la troll, quien sin saber que había sido una acción irreflexiva decidió que le importaba un comino y cogería el primero que pillase.

Alargó la mano al cajón donde estaban los preservativos y cogió uno al azar, resultó que era azul fosforito. Vriska se estiró justo al lado de John y le enseñó el preservativo con una sonrisa picara. Lo abrió con los dientes y pudieron ver aquel color tan peculiar.

— Parecerá una espada laser — comentó John riéndose y causando también la risa de la troll, que ya investigaba cómo ponérselo. Enseguida descubrió que simplemente tenía que deslizarlo con suavidad sobre el miembro del chico.

Tras ponerle el condón, Vriska se levantó, se deshizo de aquellas braguitas que ya no necesitaba y se colocó sobre él. Agarró el pene del chico y lo colocó en la entrada de su vagina, acto seguido se dejó caer introduciéndolo dentro de ella. John gimió al notar el calor que desprendían las paredes de la vagina de la troll en su miembro. Vriska subía y bajaba centrada en la repetición, tratando de no gemir, cosa que le costaba bastante. En especial por que el chico acariciaba sus muslos lo que la excitaba muchísimo más y de vez en cuando le agarraba las caderas ayudándola a marcar un ritmo. Fue a la tercera o cuarta repetición en la que John la impulsó cuando la troll no pudo evitar jadear incontroladamente mientras sus caderas ya tomaban un ritmo natural ascendente.

— Creo que me voy a correr — dijo John entre jadeos. Era la primera vez del chico, no creía que pudiera aguantar más, además las contracciones de la vagina de ella le estaban matando de placer. Vriska se quedó helada, no quería que terminase tan rápido. En las películas porno se podían pasar horas, entendía que no era lo mismo pero al menos podía un esfuerzo. — En serio, Vriska.

— ¡Ni de coña! — dijo ella asestándole la bofetada más fuerte que le darían en su vida. En aquel momento, probablemente por el poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre el chico, Vriska llegó al nivel máximo de placer, dejando de sentir su cuerpo, tan solo existía aquella sensación. Sentía como si se ahogara, pero sabía que no era así. Tenía mucho oxígeno, de sobra. Se mordió el labio y arañó a John bruscamente mientras gemía ahogadamente.

John no podía aguantar más, lo intentaba al máximo. Pero en aquel momento, justo después de la bofetada de Vriska, simplemente no pudo más. Notó un calambrazo tan fuerte que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Del mismo modo que lo sentía Vriska, no existía nada, solo aquella sensación que poco a poco se evaporaba. El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza debido a la intensidad de aquella sensación y finalmente se corrió.

Vriska miró a John aún con la respiración un poco agitada.

— Lo siento — se excusó John, preocupado por si había terminado demasiado rápido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Lo has hecho bien, tonto — le contestó ella con una sonrisa. La troll se separó de John aguantando el preservativo alrededor del pene del chico, se lo quitó, lo anudó y lo tiró al suelo de la habitación. Después de aquello se estiró al lado de John y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho satisfecha del resultado de aquel experimento. — Ha estado muy bien — dijo Vriska abrazándole.

John alucinaba, sus brazos sangraban ligeramente pero no se había dado cuenta de que ella le había arañado hasta aquel momento. El chico la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Roxy.

En la cocina Rose y Dave se miraban algo incómodos, no entendían como aquella invitación a un par de amigos a casa había degenerado en aquello. Dave incluso se preguntó si Feferi y Gamzee no estarían haciendo lo mismo en la terraza, pero no dijo nada. Lejos de aquello Gamzee se había quedado dormido y Feferi le abrazaba porque tenía frío.

Rose, se sentía muy incómoda. No tenía nada en contra de las relaciones sexuales, pero no era lo suyo escuchar a dos recién conocidos acostarse. Simplemente no era precisamente un sueño de adolescencia que ella albergase.

— No tenemos por qué ir al sofá, cogeré un par de toallas del baño y podemos dormir en el suelo de la cocina — dijo Rose con la certeza de que Dave tampoco quería ir al sofá.

El rubio asintió, y arropados con toallas de playa intentaron dormir, ahora que había silencio en el piso.

**NA: Fue casualidad, que sea el capítulo ocho y que precisamente Vriska y John tuvieran sexo. Este es probablemente el capítulo que me moría por escribir desde que decidí incluir a John en este fanfic, allá por mayo, creo. **

**Es curioso porque me gusta más leer JohnDave que VriskaJohn, pero escribir VriskaJohn me provoca una sensación terrible. Me muero de extraña felicidad cuando pienso en Vriska y John hablando, Vriska y John abrazándose, besándose, teniendo sexo, peleándose… y sin embargo si otro escribe sobre ellos no me apasiona tanto como el pepsicola… Son mi rara OTP que no me deja dormir por las noches, pero de la cual no puedo leer fics xD **

**En fin, muchas gracias a los que me leéis, a los FFs y a los reviews, sois tan adorables que me pasaría horas haciendo el burrito roll con mi edredón solo de pensar que dedicáis tiempo en leer las chorradas que escribo Jkfdhvjdk **

**Nos leemos **


	9. ¿Quién coño es Dave?

**NA: no sé cómo llegué a escribir esto, pero tiene significado para el final de la historia… en fin, últimamente estoy un poco ocupada con RP de SNK y no he revisado la ortografía, espero que no haya faltas brutales. **

Roxy salía del baño de las chicas, rato después de que la pillasen con Meenah, cuando se chocó con Dirk, llevaba puesta su camiseta de nuevo y Jane no estaba por ningún lado. En substitución a la morena estaba aquel troll bailarín del podio.

— Jane se ha marchado hace un rato — anunció el rubio cuando la vio claramente, la había estado buscando por todo el local. —Yo me marcho también, gracias por cuidar de Dave. — El chico le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga. — Cuídate tú también, no hagas tonterías.

Los chicos se despidieron y la rubia le dio un repaso al desconocido que se marchaba con Dirk. No recordaba la última vez que al rubio le había parecido atractivo un troll, ¿estaba intentado evitar su atracción por Dave a toda costa?

Roxy decidió dejar de pensar ¿Dónde se había quedado Meenah? Como hablando del rey de roma, la troll apareció por detrás de la rubia y la rodeó con sus delgados brazos.

— ¿Vienes a mi casa? — le susurró en el oído la morena esperando continuar lo que habían empezado en el cubículo del baño. Mordisqueó su cuello suavemente.

La rubia se giró hacía Meenah, le apetecía mucho probar todas aquellas cosas nuevas, especialmente después de ver cómo Dirk se marchaba con otro hombre. Aquello siempre le hacía maldecirse a sí misma por nacer con los genitales equivocados, aun que siempre saliera con él a locales gays para que encontrase a alguien. Tenía que volver a casa, no podía ir con Meenah a descubrir una parte homosexual de sí misma que nunca había necesitado o querido.

— Tengo trabajo que hacer y mañana me levanto pronto — se excusó Roxy esperando que Meenah no entrase en cólera como le había hecho a algún compañero de trabajo en _La hija de Dracula_. — Pero podríamos vernos entresemana.

Meenah bufó, aquel era el rechazo más absurdo que le habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

— Déjalo, me buscaré a otra. — dijo la troll para luego desaparecer entre el gentío antes de que Roxy pudiera ni tan siquiera contestar a aquello.

La Lalonde se sintió algo incomoda y abatida ante aquella reacción tan brusca. No quiso ir detrás de Meenah, no creía que valiera la pena. Tampoco le quedaron ganas de bailar, la rubia divagaba pensando si no le iban las cosas mejor cuando se comportaba sin pensar demasiado.

Salió de _Queers _con la mirada algo baja y sola, pasaba de coger un taxi. Andaría hasta casa, tal vez así se le bajaría el alcohol y no entraría en casa con su torpeza habitual, aquello podía molestar a Dave y Rose. Aquella idea le pareció perfecta hasta que llegó a la esquina que daba con la tienda abierta veinticuatro horas, pues en aquel momento pensó que necesitaba una botella de _Cointreau_. Quería una botella de aquella bebida antigua y nada de moda.

"Casi nadie bebe _Cointreau_ hoy en día" se dijo para sí misma, dudaba sobre las posibilidades de que tuvieran aquella arcaica bebida para viejos.

Divagando sobre qué segunda opción prefería, se cruzó con el señor Egbert. El padre de Jane siempre le había parecido un tipo de lo más interesante, siempre con su sombrero y su pipa. Recordaba una vez que le había dicho a Dirk por teléfono que aquel hombre le resultaba irresistible, y como su madre al enterarse de aquello había intentado por todos los medios que Roxy dejase de visitar a Jane.

— Buenas noches — dijo el señor Egbert a la rubia.

— Buenas noches señor Egbert, ¿sabe usted si tienen _Cointreau_ en la tienda? — dijo Roxy, preguntándose por que el padre de Jane estaría en aquel lugar a aquellas horas.

— No lo sé — contestó él. — De cualquier modo, no creo que una señorita como usted debiera beber alcohol.

Roxy se rio ante aquel comentario, ya sabía de dónde había sacado aquellas ideas sobre el alcohol Jane. La rubia reparó en la bolsa de papel que el señor Egbert llevaba en brazos, una caja de cereales sobresalía de ella.

— Probablemente tenga usted razón, pero a lo mejor yo no deseo ser una señorita — dijo de forma coqueta Roxy.

— Vaya una lástima — contestó Dad Egbert con una sonrisa. — Deje que la lleve a su casa en coche.

La Lalonde se negó en rotundo, volvía a pensar que lo mejor sería no beber más por aquella noche y llegar a casa un poco más sobria después de andar un rato. Aun que estaría algo resacosa, no quería incomodar a su prima o a Dave.

— Tengo unos retoños en casa a los que dar ejemplo — rio Roxy. El padre de Jane se quedó mirando a la rubia algo confuso y la chica se sintió en la necesidad de explicarse. — No se crea usted que soy madre soltera, tengo a mi prima y al hermano de Dirk en casa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del señor Egbert, que pensaba que la amiga de Jane era muy divertida a pesar de apestar a alcohol.

— Acompáñeme a desayunar pues — dijo él a propósito de evitar que la chica entrase en cualquier licorería abierta a por aquella botella de licor.

— Son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿me está usted diciendo que desayuna a estas horas? — dijo Roxy atónita.

Aquel hombre empezó a reírse de forma que le resultó encantadora. La rubia pensaba que con aquella conversación solo faltaba un filtro de imagen y música Jazz de fondo para hacer de aquel momento la escena de una película antigua.

— Lo cierto es que habitualmente lo hago a las cinco y media — explicó él. — Pero, por qué no aprovechar esta circunstancia y charlar con usted.

La rubia aceptó aquella invitación y ambos caminaron hacia el coche donde el señor Egbert dejó la bolsa que llevaba. "A las cuatro de la mañana comprando champú y cereales" pensó Roxy al ver el contenido de la bolsa, había mirado por pura curiosidad. Si Roxy hubiera salido a las cuatro de la mañana a comprar algo seguramente hubiera sido una botella de vino y tal vez algún libro de poca calidad para pasar la noche distraída. Estaba tan acostumbrada a pasar toda la noche despierta trabajando que en sus noches libres no podía dormir.

Ambos caminaban en dirección a _Denny's_. No hacía demasiada falta que se dieran demasiadas explicaciones al respecto porque cualquiera que saliera o entrase al trabajo a una hora en la que no había casi nada abierto iba directamente a uno de aquellos restaurantes abiertos todo el día. Desayuno, tanto para el señor Egbert como para Roxy, era sinónimo de _Denny's_.

Llegaron a aquel restaurante y la camarera los sentó cerca de la ventana. A la rubia aquel mullido sofá le recordó ligeramente a las noches en las que se escapaba de casa con Jane y Dirk para pasar la noche tomando café en aquel lugar, charlando sobre videojuegos o quién se había enrollado con quién en el instituto. Era divertido e irónico estar allí sentada en compañía del señor Egbert.

— No piense usted que voy a contarle sobre la vida amorosa de Janey — dijo Roxy con una sonrisa pícara después de pedir café y un sándwich vegetal tostado con patatas fritas.

— La vida amorosa de Jane no me preocupa — repuso el señor Egbert que pensaba que probablemente Jane fuera la más cabal y sensata de sus tres hijos.

— Ya veo — comentó la rubia apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos. — ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa, pues?

— Jade, por ejemplo — empezó a explicar él. La chica escuchaba atentamente, aún con su barbilla apoyada en una mano mientras con la otra rodeaba su taza de café. —Ahora sale con Dave, creo que es un buen chico, pero me preocupa que descuide sus estudios.

Roxy sonrió, dio un sorbo a su café y se quedó callada. Se fingía algo pensativa, pero lo cierto es que no sabía qué debía decir. La camarera llevó la comida de ambos y la rubia pensó que aquellas tortitas con mantequilla tenían un aspecto delicioso, se arrepintió un poco de no haber pedido lo mismo que Dad Egbert, pero no dijo nada.

— También John me preocupa, creo que sale con una troll—, continuó explicando mientras ella le observaba, le preocupó que la chica pensase que aquello era un comentario racista. —No tengo prejuicios sobre las relaciones interraciales, lo que me preocupa es que algún grupo racista le dé una paliza o algo así.

Roxy rio cuando el señor Egbert dijo aquello, no podía evitarlo. Suponía que la preocupación de él era natural, pero le resultaba increíble que todavía hubiera grupos racistas de aquel tipo.

— Señor Egbert, hoy en día es tan difícil distinguir a un mestizo de un humano o un troll como saber si esta comida es natural o transgénica. Ni tan siquiera usted podría decir, después de tantos años, si yo soy medio troll. — dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarle. — No ha habido problemas con grupos racistas desde que era pequeña y de todos modos, creo que su hijo sabría defenderse.

Dad Egbert rio, en un principio por que las probabilidades de que Roxy fuera medio troll eran irrisorias. También aquella risa era debida al carácter de Vriska, por lo poco que la había tratado imaginaba que si un grupo racista se acercase a ella o a John acabarían peor que mal.

Roxy y Dad Egbert charlaron durante algún rato más mientras tomaban aquel temprano desayuno. La rubia se descubrió a si misma contándole acerca de sus fantasías de tener un bar de jazz y servir cocteles sofisticados con música en directo sonando de fondo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cómoda hablando con ninguna otra persona, le resultaba raro y al mismo tiempo dulce, como su primer trago de licor 43.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, Dirk abría la puerta de su casa con Cronus pegado a su espalda algo impaciente. El troll acariciaba las caderas del rubio, mientras este luchaba con la llave para abrir la dichosa puerta. Le resultaba especialmente difícil concentrarse con el cuerpo del otro rozando el suyo.

Cuando por fin el Strider pudo abrir, empujó la puerta y ambos entraron. El mismo Cronus cerró la puerta tras de sí y tiró del brazo de Dirk, lo abrazó y empezó a besar la piel del rubio. El troll no podía resistirse a aquellas espaldas anchas y fuertes de Dirk, no podía parar de tocarlas resiguiendo con sus dedos aquellos músculos bien definidos.

El rubio se deshizo de la camiseta de Cronus, lo apartó y empezó a oler y besar la grisácea piel del troll. Desabrochaba aquel pantalón ajustado notando un enorme bulto entre las piernas de Cronus, sin duda eran genitales troll. Lo había elegido a propósito por aquello, no era que le entusiasmase, pero se alejaba al máximo de Dave. Dirk tiró hacia abajo aquellos pantalones tejanos, no llevaba ropa interior y podía ver directamente su miembro largo y grueso, retorciéndose sobre él mismo por la excitación. El troll se sentía un tanto inseguro, los humanos no siempre aceptaban los genitales trolls, pero solo era porque Cronus no se había dado cuenta de que Dirk estaba comiéndose con los ojos aquel tentáculo ligeramente violeta.

El rubio se metió el miembro de Cronus en la boca y empezó a lamerlo como si fuera un helado, al mismo tiempo empezó a estimular aquel orificio troll con sus dedos. A Dirk le parecían divertidos los genitales troll, pensaba que eran como un enchufe, con aquellos tentáculos largos y aquellos agujeros justo detrás.

— No — dijo Cronus apartando la mano de Dirk de sus genitales y cortándole el rollo por completo al rubio. El troll se sonrojó ligeramente. — Es que prefiero el sexo anal…

Dirk aún con el miembro de Cronus en su boca, se preguntó para sí si es que aquel idiota no podía haberle redirigido con sus manos de una forma mucho más sensual. Aprovechando aquella situación tan incómoda, se alejó del troll y se dirigió a coger el lubricante de su habitación.

El troll se quedó parado aún apoyado en la puerta algo desconcertado ¿debía seguirle o estaba tratando de decirle que se fuera? Aquello parecía demasiado perfecto hasta el momento, la había cagado con aquel estúpido comentario. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, era tan torpe a veces. Pero entonces Dirk volvió a aparecer por la puerta por la que se había ido.

— ¿No vienes? — preguntó el Strider algo confuso, caminaba hacia el sofá con el lubricante en sus manos.

El rubio dejó caer el bote que llevaba en las manos sobre uno de los cojines del sofá, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y se apoyó en el respaldo de aquel asiento sin dejar de mirar a Cronus. El troll terminó de despojarse de sus pantalones y se acercó al Strider. Empezó lamiendo el abdomen del rubio a la vez que con sus manos tiraba hacia abajo de aquellos apretados bóxers de tono anaranjado que marcaban el pene semierecto de Dirk. Se introdujo el miembro del rubio en la boca, la textura suave de la piel de humano le resultaba magnifica.

El Strider jugueteaba con el pelo de Cronus, marcándole el ritmo que le gustaba que llevase. Le resultaba imposible no jadear cada vez que la lengua del troll rozaba alrededor de su pene. El de piel grisácea empezó a ayudarse con la mano y Dirk gimió brutalmente a la par que cerraba los ojos. El rubio tiró del pelo de Cronus hacia atrás, no quería terminar tan rápido. Cogiendo al troll por el hombro le indicó que se levantase y que se pusiera de espaldas, el troll obedeció.

Dirk tomó el lubricante, le encantaba ser él quien dirigía la acción, le deleitaba pensar que con Dave sería del mismo modo. Después de aquel fugaz pensamiento se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de evitar aquel tipo de ideas, y sintió como aquella erección tan perfecta que Cronus había conseguido con su boca se iba perdiendo poco a poco. No estaba dispuesto a echar a perder aquel polvo después de todo, si tenía que pensar en Dave lo haría. Ya se lamentaría más tarde. Con los dedos de una mano preparaba el ano de Cronus, que se mordía los labios tratando de no gemir, mientras con la otra mano tocaba su propio miembro para que volviera a endurecerse rápidamente.

— ¡Por Dios hazlo ya! — exclamó Cronus entre jadeos. Dirk hasta aquel momento estaba imaginando que Dave le lamía mientras él se dedicaba a aquel troll, se imaginaba la cara del rubio suplicándole que le hiciera caso y pasará de aquel troll, pero el capullo de Cronus la había jodido otra vez.

Dirk decidió que se la metería tal cual. Dicho y hecho, el Strider se abalanzó sobre Cronus introduciendo su pene en el ano de este y embistiéndole con fuerza desde el principio. Dirk notaba como el tentáculo de Cronus chocaba contra sus muslos, a cada embestida el troll gemía cada vez más fuerte.

El Strider jadeaba y gemía a la vez que substituía mentalmente aquella piel grisácea por la blanca y moteada por pecas piel de Dave. Imaginaba sus gemidos, sus jadeos, su voz diciendo que no podía aguantar más. Aquello era demasiado para el rubio que llegó al clímax mucho antes de lo esperado por él mismo a la par que gritaba el nombre de su hermano.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Cronus apartando a Dirk de sí. Estaba un tanto molesto y enfadado ¿No se podía aprender su puto nombre o es que pensaba en otra persona? — ¿Quién coño es Dave?


	10. Veneno para ratas

Roxy intentó abrir la puerta de su piso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se encontró con una pequeña dificultad. Eridan estaba en medio de la entrada, tumbado y abrazando su libro favorito de Harry Potter. La chica entró como pudo, intentando no molestar al troll durmiente, y vio la mesilla de café que había delante del sofá con dos botellas de vodka y tequila vacías.

Se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver a Gamzee y Feferi abrazados en el suelo de la terraza, no tenía la más mínima idea de quienes eran. Seguidamente se preguntó dónde estarían Rose y Dave, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver ropa esparcida por el suelo y un preservativo usado. Caminó hacía la cama donde encontró abrazados al hermano de Jane y una semitroll desnudos, pensó en la conversación con el señor Egbert y rio para sí. Su siguiente parada fue la cocina, allí estaban sus pequeños, arropados con toallas de playa. Eran tan monos.

"Sabemos pasárnoslo bien" pensó la Lalonde riéndose sola. Se preguntaba seriamente de quién había sido la idea, si de Dave o de Rose. Debía comportarse como una buena anfitriona, así que se acercó a su pequeño armario, al lado de la cama, y sacó algunas mantas.

Arropó a John y su novia primero, después al troll de la puerta. Esperaba que aquel troll marino no se llevase su libro favorito, era un regalo de su madre. Seguidamente tapó a los dos trolls de la terraza, aquellos parecían no haber tenido una fiesta tan digna de celebración como la de John, pues la chica troll tenía la cara marcada de haber llorado. Finalmente, tapó a su prima y al pequeño Strider que era casi como un hermano pequeño.

No pensaba echarles bronca alguna por lo sucedido, pensaba que Rose era afortunada de tenerla. Se imaginó la reprimenda de su madre por haber hecho algo así y no era el papel que quería tomar. Pensando en todo aquello se tumbó en el sofá y se quedó dormida, ya limpiaría cuando se despertase.

Tras lo que a ella le habían parecido segundos, el teléfono la despertó. Miró a su alrededor en busca del teléfono inalámbrico rosa, no había adolescentes y todo parecía limpio y ordenado. Encontró el teléfono en la cocina, en su sitio.

— ¿Si? — dijo la chica entre bostezos.

— Grité el nombre de Dave al terminar y el troll de anoche se ha cabreado un montón — dijo Dirk algo angustiado y riéndose por lo ridículo que le parecía todo.

— Pues ve tras él — dijo Roxy aún algo dormida.

— Roxy, son casi las doce del mediodía — dijo el rubio tratando de hacer que la chica volviera a la realidad. — Hace rato que se ha ido, y bueno si te soy sincero me da un poco igual que se haya ido.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó ella a la vez que veía un papel con una nota de Rose y Dave en la repisa de la cocina. — Bueno, yo he tenido un desayuno increíble antes de irme a dormir.

— ¿Con Meenah? — preguntó el chico extrañado, conocía más o menos a la troll y no creía que fuera de las que servían un desayuno fantástico.

— No, ya te lo contaré — contestó la Lalonde. — Tengo que ducharme y que hablar con nuestros hijos adoptivos.

— ¿Sabes? somos un matrimonio genial para no tener nada — dijo Dirk riéndose del comentario de los hijos adoptivos.

— Nunca te lo digo, pero te quiero mucho Dirk — dijo ella, seguidamente cortó la llamada. Pensaba en el desayuno con el señor Egbert y al mismo tiempo en cuanto había necesitado aquella botella de licor antes de encontrarse con él. Estúpido Dirk, no era consciente de nada.

La nota de la repisa decía algo así como "_Te hemos cogido veinte pavos y nos vamos a desayunar fuera, de tu estimada prima Rose y Dave_". La rubia no pudo reprimir su risa cuando leyó aquella nota, eran tan peliculeros. La mitad estaba escrita con la caligrafía rápida de Dave que trataba de simular letra de tag de grafiti, a excepción de la firma de Rose que estaba perfectamente caligrafiada. Podía imaginarse a los dos peleándose por quién escribía la nota.

En un Starbucks dos calles más al este del piso de Roxy, algunos de los chicos estaban sentados frente a sus desayunos en aquellos mullidos sofás del local. En un rincón, Vriska apoyada en John le daba trozos de su _muffin_ de chocolate mientras el otro la miraba embobado. Al lado de la troll enamorada, estaba Feferi mirando toda la comida que tenía para ella, pero solo bebía de su té de menta pensando en desechar el donut y el sándwich que había comprado. En frente de ellos Rose y Dave charlaban sobre la trama del original de la chica, aunque en realidad estaban más centrados en la preocupación de Rose por la perfecta descripción de los genitales troll que solo había visto en foto. Feferi, que era troll completa, se sentía terriblemente incomoda y deseaba que cambiasen de tema.

— Fef, ¿me acompañas al baño? — dijo Vriska empujándola suavemente con el brazo. En parte lo hacía porque se había dado cuenta de la situación y por otro lado porque quería hablar con ella.

La troll asintió, cogió su ticket con el código de lavabos, y ambas se levantaron de la mesa en dirección al baño. Al mismo tiempo, Rose decidió que quería otro _caramel macchiato_, así que después de ofrecerse a comprar algo más para los allí presentes se fue a hacer cola para pedir su café y la tarta de manzana que quería Dave.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? — preguntó el Strider algo perturbado por la idea de que John hubiera perdido la virginidad antes que él.

— No sé, siendo yo mismo — contestó John encogiéndose de hombros, había comprendido a la perfección lo que Dave quería decir.

— Ya, claro que sí, Egderp — dijo Dave cogiendo aquella _muffin_ de chocolate y poniéndosela en la nariz a John. No era que estuviera molesto, pero aquello olía a cliché y mentira, así que le sacó un poco de sus casillas. — Porque estas mierdas te encantan, son tu delirio y lo que más te mola en el mundo.

John se rio por la reacción de su amigo que parecía molesto, incluso ofuscado. Era cierto que en una situación normal no hubiera probado de aquel asqueroso producto horneado que debía llevar la etiqueta de _Betty Crocker_ por algún lado.

— Bueno, Dave — empezó a decir el chico. — No sé, me la da ella y es raro. Si me diera veneno de ratas tal vez también lo bebiera.

El Strider se rio, John estaba pilladísimo por aquella troll tuerta llena de malicia. No entendía por qué no podía él actuar como debía o al menos tenerlo todo tan fácil como su amigo, porque la verdad era que Vriska era quien llevaba los pantalones en aquella relación. Algo le decía al rubio que aquello no sucedería con Jade, ella tenía carácter pero no era tan mandona, o por lo menos su relación no era como la de John.

— No sé, tío cuando estamos Jade y yo solos no sé cómo reaccionar, me cuesta hasta darle la mano — se explicó el rubio. — Soy un maldito Strider, pero parezco un puto marica.

John sonrió, entendía lo que quería decir Dave. Lo que el chico no entendía era la gran preocupación de este por aquella situación.

— Pero es normal, besar a la chica que te gusta es mejor que besar a cualquiera — dijo John pensando en su primer beso con una chica que no le gustaba y que solo había buscado por pura curiosidad. — Por eso te sientes así.

En aquel momento Rose llegó con la tarta de manzana y Dave decidió cambiar el tema. Se llevaba genial con la Lalonde, pero no pretendía hablar con ella de sus problemas íntimos, no en aquel momento.

En el baño, Feferi lloraba de nuevo con Vriska rodeándola con los brazos y acariciándole el pelo. Para la comodidad de ambas, allí no había nadie más y el pasador de la puerta estaba colocado.

— Fef, siento ser tan capulla contigo siempre — se disculpó la Serket, en parte se sentía algo culpable por haber hecho que la otra troll se sintiera tan mal la noche anterior. — Sabes que lo hago porque quiero que seas más fuerte, porque tienes que dejar de torturarte del modo en que lo haces.

— Ya lo sé — sollozó la otra. Se sentía fatal. — Pero ¿Qué probabilidades había de que viera a Sollux este fin de semana? Y tenías que dejarme en ridículo, seguro que me odia.

— Es imposible que te odie — comentó Vriska pensando que probablemente el chico ni tan siquiera reparaba en su existencia. — Pero tienes que entender que Aradia es su novia, y es nuestra amiga.

— Ya lo sé — repitió la troll marina llorando con más fuerza. — Pero después de lo que ha pasado esta noche…

— Nimiedades, querida — la interrumpió Vriska, creía que Feferi era una ilusa. La miró y sintió algo de pena por aquella extrema delgadez que la chica tanto se había esforzado en conseguir. No estaba bien, y no podía permitir que continuase destrozándose a sí misma de aquel modo. — Lo que deberías hacer es empezar a comer normal y dejarte de tonterías de dietas, laxantes y vómitos. Y si quieres salir con alguien, Eridan está colgadísimo de ti.

— ¡Sollux lo llama Eridumb! — exclamó la Peixes entre sollozos. — Si voy a salir con alguien porque sí, que al menos le parezca guay. — Vriska suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza pensando que Feferi era un poquito tonta e ingenua. Después de unos minutos en aquella situación, las dos trolls se separaron y Feferi se lavó la cara marcada por las lágrimas y con el maquillaje corrido. — ¿Sabes? Tienes razón en algo, voy a comerme ese sándwich y va a estar todo bien.

Las dos chicas se sonrieron y Feferi se arregló el maquillaje como pudo. Vriska la esperaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta cuando la troll marina le comentó sobre lo tedioso que era cuando los humanos hablaban de genitales troll. La semitroll asintió como si ella sufriera lo mismo y después ambas volvieron a la mesa a terminar sus respectivos desayunos.

Todo el mundo asumía que Vriska era una troll completa, de hecho iba a un colegio muy elitista donde en teoría solo aceptaban a trolls puros. Pero en aquella escuela nadie sabía que sus padres eran solo biológicos en parte, pues habían tenido que recurrir a una clínica de reproducción asistida para tenerla y las cosas se habían complicado. Vriska creía que lo más probable era que su madre biológica fuera humana, y por eso ella poseía aquellos genitales tan humanos. Los padres de la troll siempre la habían tratado con cierto desdén, aunque no dejaban de quererla por ser medio humana. De cualquier modo aquel ligero rechazo le afectaba en su autoestima haciendo que acabase cometiendo estupideces para llamar la atención. Lo cierto era que cuando Vriska estaba con John toda aquella falta de autoestima desaparecía por completo y se sentía bien. En aquel momento la troll se compadeció de Feferi, se alegraba de haberse enamorado de un chico que no tenía novia y la correspondía. De estar en la situación de su amiga probablemente se hubiera vuelto loca y hubiera hecho una masacre en el instituto.

Cuando salieron del Starbucks el móvil de Rose sonó, era Kanaya. La rubia se despidió del resto de chicos y se quedó mirando la pantalla de su pesterchum.

- grimAuxiliatrix empezó a molestar a tentacleTherapist—

GA: Siento No Haberme Podido Pasar Por Tu Casa Anoche.

GA: ¿Quieres Venir A Mi Casa Hoy Y Me Cuentas Qué Tal Fue?

TT: Vale, solo hay un problema y es que no sé dónde vives.

GA: Te Envío Mi Dirección Por Email,

GA: Solo Tienes Que Pegarla En El Navegador.

TT: Espero que no esté muy lejos del centro.

GA: No, No te preocupes No Vas a Tener Que Cruzar El Pacifico A Nado.

La Lalonde rio por el comentario de Kanaya y esperó pacientemente la descarga del navegador de una ruta a pie hacía la casa de la troll. Podría verla a pesar de que no hubiera estado durante la noche con ella para ayudarla a aguantar la escena de Vriska y John.

Al descubrirse frente al edificio que indicaba el navegador de su teléfono móvil, Rose pensó que debía de haber algún tipo de error. De cualquier modo entró y preguntó al portero de aquel lujoso edificio si allí vivía la familia Maryam. El portero asintió y la condujo hasta el ascensor donde apretó el botón que llevaba al ático, Rose no se creía que allí pudiera vivir Kanaya ¿Si tenía tantísimo dinero por qué acudía a la escuela pública? No tenía ningún sentido. La Lalonde conocía bien a los padres con dinero, siempre preocupados por la educación de sus hijos pagaban escuelas elitistas en las que uno debía sacar notas excelentes o ser el rarito por excelencia del lugar. Su madre era de aquel tipo de personas.

Cuando el ascensor paró y la chica llamó al timbre una troll de larga melena en un traje de diseño negro y verde abrió. Sus formas eran realmente perfectas, su piel gris decorada con algunos tatuajes se veía luminosa y sus facciones muy parecidas a las de Kanaya eran delicadas y terriblemente hermosas. "La belleza de Kanaya debe venir de esta troll" pensó Rose asumiendo que sería su madre.

— Debes ser Rose ¿verdad? — dijo la troll con una sonrisa. — Soy la madre de Kanaya, pero llámame Porrim. Kan me dijo que vendrías, está fuera.

Porrim dirigió a la chica hasta la terraza, que en realidad era un enorme jardín botánico, donde la joven troll estaba centrada en podar un seto, trataba de darle forma polilla. Las dos adolescentes se saludaron y Porrim se marchó para dejarles espacio.

**NA: — ¡Oh por Dios John, besaos! — gritó la autora de este fanfic pensando que JohnDave es lo mejor del planeta a pesar de que su fanfic fuera JohnVriska y DaveJade con Stridercest... (Que llegará aunque me demore un poco) Jajaja perdón. Tenía la necesidad de hacer esto. **

**Creo que tengo que ponerme a escribir un Pepsicola lo antes posible o me moriré xD **


	11. Resaca

Karkat se despertó con el sonido de su madre llamando a su puerta, le decía que ya era hora de levantarse, que eran cerca de las tres. Luego también decía algo de las obligaciones de un hijo modelo pero al troll aquello le importaba más bien poco, no se sentía con ganas de nada. Se incorporó en su cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y a duras penas recordaba cómo había llegado a casa. Recordaba estar con alguien en la habitación y gritarle que bajase la voz o sus padres se enterarían de que no había vuelto solo a casa, pero había un vacío entre aquel recuerdo y otro en el que estaba escuchando hablar a Gamzee sobre los trolls y las costumbres ancestrales.

El troll pensó en aquellos malditos brownies, tenían algo. Algo que había hecho que bajase la guardia y bebiese todo lo que aquella maldita de Vriska le ponía en el vaso. Un flash de unas manos grises quitándole los pantalones y metiéndose dentro de sus calzoncillos, le vino a la cabeza.

— Nepeta — dijo el troll para sí mismo, pensando que la troll estaba en la fiesta también. Quería creer que ella no sería de las que se aprovechan de alguien en sus condiciones de la noche anterior, pero tenía que ir a preguntárselo cuanto antes.

Se puso lo primero que encontró y, a prisa, salió del piso sin calzarse siquiera. Se plantó en la puerta de la troll en menos de un minuto, llamó y esperó a que alguien abriera. Para su mala suerte Equius fue quien abrió la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo el troll mirando al otro de arriba a abajo. — Menuda pinta de colgado tienes, más de lo normal.

— Es con Nepeta con quien quiero tratar, llámala. — dijo inquisitivamente.

Equius se rio de forma sardónica. No pensaba hacerlo, pero la fortuna cambió para el troll de menor estatura, pues Nepeta apreció por detrás de Equius y le indicó que la dejara a solas con Karkat. El hermano de la chica no rechistó, si era lo que ella quería le parecía bien.

— ¿Qué te pasa Karkat? — preguntó la troll, parecía divertida por la situación. El troll pensaba que debía de haber sido ella quien había estado con él en la cama. — ¿No terminó bien tu fiesta?

En aquel momento otro flash le vino a la mente. Karkat se vio a si mismo arrodillado frente a su silla de escritorio entre las piernas de un troll, tenía su tentáculo en la boca.

— ¿Mi fiesta? — preguntó el Vantas algo abrumado por la situación. — Quieres decir que tú y yo no… no nos enrollamos anoche.

— No, me dejasteis aquí y fuisteis a tu casa. — Después de decir aquello, Nepeta se rio al ver la cara que ponía Karkat. El troll estaba en fase de negación, no podía creérselo. — ¿Necesitas más pistas a parte de esa camiseta de géminis que te queda bastante grande?

El troll se miró la camiseta y poco a poco todo fue llegando a su memoria como si lo reviviera en modo _Forward_.

Él y Sollux salían del piso de aquella chica rubia con Nepeta, que se suponía que debía vigilarles o aquello les había dicho la troll a Dave y a John. Porque minutos antes de aquello había estado besándose con alguien, él había querido ligarse a aquella Feferi que era bastante guapa, pero el sentido común le decía que no había sido con ella con quien se había enrollado. Habían caminado hasta la parada de autobús nocturno dando tumbos y gritando gilipolleces mientras Nepeta se exasperaba y les decía que habían bebido demasiado y que debían ir a casa cuanto antes. En la parada del autobús, Sollux le había abrazado por detrás y había empezado a morderle la oreja a la vez que acariciaba su entrepierna por encima del pantalón.

— Tienes un patético pene humano, pero podremos hacer algo con él — le había susurrado poco antes de lanzarse a besarle cuando Karkat se giró para mirarle. El chico recordó que en aquel momento había pensado que Sollux debía haber bebido mucho más que él, pero se había dejado llevar por aquella provocación.

— Mi patético pene humano te haría gritar incluso a ti con esos ridículos genitales troll. — Le había dicho haciendo que Sollux estallase en carcajadas. Después de aquella risa había empezado a morderle los labios y él había vuelto a gritar. — ¡Que no me toques!

Karkat también recordó haberse puesto detrás de Nepeta, que estaba roja como un tomate. Sollux se disponía a decir algo, pero el autobús que esperaban llegó y la troll los arrastró dentro donde su amigo había vuelto a lanzarse sobre sus labios y le había desabrochado el pantalón.

Al recordar como Sollux le había empezado a masturbar en el autobús el cuerpo de Karkat le dio un calambrazo. Nepeta lo vio, se sonrojó y decidió que era hora de cerrar la puerta de casa y dejar que su amigo se las apañara solo.

Karkat subió las escaleras hasta su piso, entró en casa y llamó a Sollux a su móvil. Trataba de convencerse inútilmente de que no había llegado a su cuarto con su amigo, era algo infinitamente absurdo considerando que llevaba puesta la camiseta de Sollux.

— Hola, tío — saludó el troll de las gafas. Había estado buscando por el suelo de la habitación de Karkat sus pantalones para llegar a su móvil. — Tengo una resaca del copón, ¿sabes que estoy en tu cuarto y no encuentro ni mi ropa interior ni mi camiseta?

El troll colgó el teléfono y revisó su ropa interior, que no, no era la de Sollux. Suspiró aliviado y caminó hacia su habitación donde cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en el suelo frente a su amigo que se había puesto sus pantalones, pero seguía buscando sus calzoncillos.

— No te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad? — preguntó Karkat mirando fijamente a su amigo.

— Difusamente — contestó el de las gafas.

Sollux recordaba haber bajado del autobús de la mano de Nepeta mientras se mordía el labio a la vez que tiraba de la camiseta de Karkat. En el ascensor Karkat había echado a Nepeta diciéndole que podía ir por las escaleras, que aquello no era un show. Lo cual a Sollux le resultaba irónico, al menos ahora que lo recordaba, por que también recordaba que los pantalones de Karkat estaban desabrochados por completo y su pene medio fuera. Una vez las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado, Karkat le había besado y había metido sus manos en el pantalón de Sollux sobeteando sus glúteos con fuerza. Al pensar en aquello Sollux se sonrojó terriblemente.

— Esto no puede ser verdad — dijo el Captor sentándose en la silla del escritorio para levantarse de nuevo rápidamente al recordar lo que habían hecho allí.

En seguida a su mente vino que a pesar de estar muy bebido, Karkat abrió con extrema facilidad la puerta de casa y habían entrado entre risas hasta el cuarto del troll.

— No grites — había gritado Karkat al entrar en su cuarto, y es que Sollux había pisado una pieza de lego y estaba cagándose en dios.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta mierda por el suelo? — le había preguntado irritado a la vez que se había acercado a la silla del escritorio.

Karkat no había contestado, se había abalanzado sobre Sollux quitándole los pantalones y tirándole sobre la silla. El captor se había quitado sus calzoncillos solo y los había dejado caer por el lugar, se habían quedado sobre la pantalla del ordenador.

— ¿Y este tentáculo doble y patético es todo lo que puedes ofrecer? — había preguntado Karkat arrodillándose frente a su amigo y metiéndose el miembro bípedo en la boca.

Karkat recordaba cómo le habían irritado los gemidos constantes del otro troll, fruto de aquella irritación había agarrado el mando de su wii y lo había introducido en el orificio del troll. Sollux había gemido más intensamente hasta darse cuenta de lo que Karkat estaba haciendo, entonces había cogido el dichoso mando y lo había lanzado sobre la cama, estaba molesto ¿a quién coño se le ocurría tratar de meterle un mando de videoconsola? Había tirado de Karkat hacia arriba y había terminado de desvestirlo lamiendo su gris piel.

— Aún no me has hecho gemir ni un poquito, gilipollas — había dicho el troll en aquel momento. El enfado de Sollux había ido a más así que sentó a Karkat sobre él, introduciendo sus tentáculos en el ano de Karkat sin ningún tipo de preparación. Karkat había gritado, no estaba listo para aquello.

— ¿Qué pasa, nenaza? — había susurrado el Captor en el oído del otro, mientras agarraba su pene y empezaba a sacudirlo arriba y abajo, mientras la otra parte de su miembro acariciaba los testículos del semitroll. — Nunca estás preparado para ganar.

Cabreado por el comentario, Karkat empezó a impulsarse arriba y abajo notando el miembro troll en su interior. No le gustaba especialmente, pero como Sollux estaba masturbándole no le molestaba en absoluto.

Karkat había empezado a jadear haciendo demasiado ruido. Sollux le había tratado de callar mordiendo sus labios, pero aquella acción no había tenido ningún tipo de resultado. Karkat estaba llegando al orgasmo, se corrió sobre la camiseta de Sollux.

Al recordar aquello Karkat se quitó la camiseta rápidamente y la tiró al suelo.

— ¿Qué mierdas? — exclamó el troll ahora sin camiseta. Se acercó a la cama en busca del mando de Wii y lo tiró por la ventana bajo la atenta mirada de Sollux que seguía pensando en lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Justo después de que Karkat terminase, Sollux había seguido penetrándole durante un rato hasta que llegó al clímax. Después de eso separó a Karkat de sí y soltó aquel líquido de material genético que se esparció sobre sus piernas y la silla. El troll se había quitado la camiseta aún mojada por la corrida de Karkat y se había estirado en la cama al lado del otro troll. También recordaba como el Vantas le había dado patadas hasta que él y la almohada habían caído por el borde de la cama.

Ahora se encontraban los dos sentados sobre el colchón, mirando al vacío.

— No sé cómo le voy a contar esta mierda a Aradia — dijo Sollux temiendo que su novia no comprendiese que había bebido demasiado y que Karkat no le interesaba lo más mínimo. — Eres un maldito come mierda.

— ¿Por qué mierdas lo empezaste todo? — preguntó Karkat con ganas de gritarle, casi tan afligido como el otro por la situación.

— ¿Por qué mierdas te dejaste? — contestó el otro molesto por aquella estúpida pregunta. No tenía la más mínima idea, solo lo había hecho, no había pensado.

— ¿Es por lo que dijo Gamzee? — preguntó otra vez el troll tumbándose sobre la cama. Aquel tipo les había soltado un rollo sobre los trolls antes de que se relacionasen con los humanos y su visión de las relaciones amorosas mucho más complejas. Había hablado de los cuadrantes y de un tipo de relación que era muy parecida a la de mejores amigos. — Todo lo que dijo era una gilipollez, mi madre cree en toda esa mierda y no se dedica a tirarse a sus amigas.

— Da igual, aparte de Aradia y Nepeta nadie más va a saber esto.

— A Nepeta podemos mentirle, le diremos que dormimos como lirones nada más llegar. — Propuso Karkat sin pensar que ella acababa de ver aquella camiseta llena de corrida.

— No seas inmaduro KK, tenemos que asumir lo sucedido. No es necesario contarlo a modo de notición, pero hay que asumirlo.

En casa de Kanaya, esta condujo a Rose hasta una caseta de madera en medio de aquel enorme jardín botánico de la azotea de su edificio. Se suponía que aquel lugar era su habitación, allí tenía una cama con un dosel de colorines, un escritorio lleno de papeles y dibujos de vestidos, también una máquina de coser enorme y estanterías repletas de telas.

— Kanaya… ¿Por qué vas a una escuela pública con tu nivel económico? — Preguntó Rose sorprendida por el montón de cosas y lujo que la rodeaba.

— Mi madre cree en la integración troll y humana, — dijo la troll algo aburrida de aquel tema. Su madre tenía unos valores bastante extraños para ser una troll. Aun que era muy joven y su generación troll ya empezaba a entrar de lleno en aquel tipo de pensamientos, Porrim era una pionera en el trabajo para la integración troll. Kanaya detestaba un poco todas aquellas ideas, puesto que a pesar de no tener nada en contra de los humanos se había visto en situaciones complicadas. — Piensa que la gente pudiente debe invertir en la educación pública y construir una sociedad mejor, como un tipo de deber moral.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, sorprendida por la franca y directa explicación de la troll. No esperaba algo así, de modo que complacida por la respuesta decidió cambiar de tema. Se acercó a la cama de Kanaya, jugó un poco con el dosel de la cama y se estiró de lleno en el colchón pensando en qué debía decirle para romper aquel silencio.

Kanaya la miraba con una sonrisa complaciente, por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender Rose le gustaba. Era sensata, divertida y directa. Caminó al lado de la rubia y se sentó en la cama justo a su lado y la miró a la cara.

— ¿Qué tal fue la fiesta? — preguntó la troll.

— Una basura — contestó Rose incorporándose ligeramente. Se apoyaba con los codos detrás de su espalda. — fue una suerte que no vinieras, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza. Lo que también es una basura es el original en el que trabajo. Los personajes solo parecen tener una vaga atracción pero no están enamorados.

— ¿Y por qué no tratan de tener una cita perfecta? — dijo Kanaya pensando en el típico cuento de hadas de las películas y como el ambiente daba a la pareja un espacio en el que era imposible no enamorarse. — Sitúalos en un lugar que les embruje y les lleve a creer en clichés.

— ¿No será eso muy cursi? — . Rose se preguntaba si en parte no tendría razón su amiga, pero las veces que ella había estado enamorada las citas perfectas nunca se habían dado y no tenía ni idea de dónde sacarlas. — Y ¿de dónde saco yo ideas para una cita perfecta?

La troll pensaba en algo, se levantó y dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma. La Lalonde se preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo. Entonces paró y miró fijamente a Rose.

— Las cosas cursis pueden ser decentes — dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos, había tenido una idea. — Podríamos recrear una cita perfecta para tu historia. Háblame de tus personajes, prepararemos vestuario y creo que tengo el sitio en el que podríamos hacerlo. Será divertido.

Rose asintió. Aquella troll era realmente creativa, tenía ideas chulas y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Rose no era una visionaria, tenía la suerte de su lado.

**NA: Ok, puntos a resaltar:**

**1- en mi headcanon los orificios troll para los troll macho es como algo muy "femenino" que ataca su masculinidad y solo con la intimidad de un matsprite especial se dejan tocar. **

**2- Lo del mando de wii es idea de mi amiga Hatsu, ¡NO ME JUDGÉIS! **

**3- Pon-pon dashite shimaeba ii no zenzen shinai... **

**4- Descubrí que el vodka con zumo de manzana es lo más delicioso del mundo, si el zumo está frío. A mis conocidos les da asco…**

**Odio haber empezado las clases, no tengo tiempo de nada y además la gente que conozco es sociable y me dicen que vaya con ellos a sitios y yo no quiero, pero la presión social es muy grande… ¿por qué no puedo pasar la vida jugando a rol, escribiendo y leyendo cosas interesantes que no me van a poner en un examen? **

**¡Hasta que pueda publicar el siguiente capítulo! siento que la trama DirkDave no empiece todavía, ya le queda poco. **


	12. ¡primera ronda gratis!

Jane se encontraba en la puerta del piso de Roxy, Jake la acaba de llamar para decirle que en unas semanas volvería a la ciudad y estaba emocionada por contárselo a su amiga. Lo cierto es que estaba pensando que hacía tiempo que quería contarle que creía que entre Jake y ella había algo.

La rubia abrió la puerta de la casa con una toalla en el pelo, descalza y con un vestido de playa. Había preparado espagueti y la mesa estaba puesta.

— Perdona las ropas de gala — la saludó Roxy sonriendo. — Tenemos toda la tarde para el cotilleo y después me iré a trabajar. Rose no está, ha ido a casa de una amiga a comer.

Rose había llamado desde casa de Kanaya cerca de la una para avisarla de que comería fuera, la Lalonde de mayor edad le había dado las gracias por limpiar la casa antes de marcharse y le había dicho a su prima que le diera las gracias a Dave de su parte también si lo veía.

La morena rio y le mostró a Roxy los cupcakes que había preparado para la ocasión. El glasé de por encima era rosa y azul y encima tenía escrito sobre una pequeña galleta "BBF", los había preparado justo al llegar a casa porque no podía dormir. Roxy dejó ir un "wow" al verlos, Jane no podía haber hecho algo más bonito para ella de ninguna otra manera. Toda la sinceridad que derrochaba la noche anterior se disipó por completo bajo una capa de pánico que le decía que sus palabras le harían un daño brutal. La rubia pensó que si tomaba de aquellos pastelillos seguramente acabaría con una indigestión brutal y moriría envenenada, no porque Jane quisiera envenenarla sino por el peso de sus actos en su consciencia.

Roxy metió aquellos dulces en la nevera y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Jane, a comer espagueti. Las dos chicas hablaban animadamente sobre tonterías, pero la rubia pedía al cielo que no salieran dos temas de la boca de su mejor amiga; no quería hablar de Jake por nada del mundo, y tampoco deseaba que su amiga supiera que había desayunado con su padre, así que esperaba que tampoco hablase de él.

— Jake me ha llamado hoy para decirme que pronto volverá a la ciudad — anunció Jane. La Lalonde decidió que no pediría nunca más nada al cielo, no valía la pena o este estaba tratando de reírse de ella. — Me ha dicho que tiene ganas de verme y ¡Dios mío Roxy, me gusta tanto!

— Guau Janey, creo que no te gustaba nadie desde el instituto — dijo la rubia fingiéndose sorprendida de que a su amiga le gustase Jake. — ¿Se lo has dicho? Estoy segura de que se sorprendería.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la morena recordando que el chico se quedó en el bar después de aquella quedada. — ¿hablasteis? Se quedó por allí después de que me marchase.

— Solo un poquito — contestó la rubia pensando que habían pasado horas charlando antes de que apuñalase la confianza de su mejor amiga, no quería seguir hablando de aquello. — Parece un tipo muy interesante, pero ¿sabes qué? Esta noche Dave y Rose han hecho una fiesta en mi casa.

La Lalonde cambió de tema radicalmente dejando a Jane con ganas de hablar de Jake un poco más, la rubia explicó con todo detalle el panorama con el que se había encontrado por la mañana.

Las horas de charla entre chicas pasaron rápido, en especial porque la morena después de dos intentos más de hablar de Jake se dio por vencida al ver que a la Lalonde parecía no interesarle en absoluto. Roxy se tuvo que vestir para ir al trabajo y Jane se marchó a casa.

En _La hija de Dracula_ la noche se presentaba movida, así que la Lalonde decidió tomar un trago con sus compañeros antes de empezar. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Hussie se acercó a ella, el tipo le caía bastante bien pero resultaba ser un entrometido. No le había visto desde el sábado en que se había enrollado con Jake y tal y como había avanzado el día esperaba no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

— ¿Qué tal con el moreno del otro día? — Le preguntó el chico insinuante. — Os quedasteis solos.

— No pasó nada. Solo lo descuarticé y lo metí en la nevera de hielo de tu barra — contestó Roxy a modo de broma tratando de atajar el tema. Pero el chico insistió un poco más hasta que la rubia le dejó claro que no tenía intención de continuar con aquella conversación.

El local abrió y empezó a llenarse de gente casi enseguida. Entre toda aquella gente estaba Dirk, que iba solo en calidad de amigo para hablar con Roxy sobre aquel fantástico desayuno y su desliz de la noche anterior.

— ¡El primer chupito de la noche es gratis! — Exclamó la rubia sirviéndole un vaso pequeño de tequila con limón y sal al Strider, que se había sentado en un taburete a esperar que la chica tuviera un rato libre.

El chico tomó aquel chupito por no hacerle el feo a su amiga, y también le pidió un vodka con lima para la espera. Dirk que no había cenado demasiado, en parte porque se sentía mal y en parte porque esperaba preparar algo decente para cenar cuando llegase a casa, no había calculado que aquel alcohol subiría tanto o tan deprisa. Y precisamente cuando empezó a notar como el alcohol se hacía amo de su cuerpo, Roxy le dijo que con el gentío que había en el local no esperaba tener cinco minutos hasta las tres de la mañana como poco.

El Strider no podía esperar tanto, tenía que preparar la cena, repasar el guion de la obra de teatro en la que participaba y además asegurarse de que Dave había hecho los deberes. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería pedir un taxi y volver a casa, aunque fuera con aquel punto de desinhibición que el alcohol le había proporcionado. Por lo menos cumpliría con su agenda a pesar de que no fuera la forma más ideal.

En el taxi, el chico pensaba en lo patético del polvo de aquella noche hasta el punto de sentirse desdichado, pero también se sentía algo divertido por la situación. Era una pena haber sido tan desagradable con un tipo, aunque no lo volviera a ver jamás, por no hablar de que se había dejado llevar en su fantasía perdiendo el control de la situación, pero al hacerlo se había sentido tan bien. Solo de pensar en el orgasmo que había tenido sentía el mismo calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo y la sangre bombear fuertemente en su entrepierna.

Cuando abrió la puerta de casa, las luces estaban totalmente apagadas. Parecía que Dave no estaba en casa, lo que le pareció genial porque tenía que deshacerse de aquella medio erección que había empezado a aparecer en el coche. Caminó sin encender las luces hasta el baño, cogió un rollo de papel higiénico sin empezar y fue directo a su habitación.

Dirk dejó sus picudas gafas sobre la mesilla de noche y se tumbó sobre su cama. Allí tendido sobre sus sabanas se quitó la camiseta, desabrochó su pantalón y lo escurrió hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Desde su perspectiva podía ver su pene levantar sus bóxers naranjas, introdujo su mano dentro de estos y acarició su miembro despacio. Empezó agitando con suave brío su pene, imaginando poder besar a Dave únicamente por una vez.

Era extraño aquel sentimiento mezclado de deseo y afecto que sentía hacia su hermano. Una emoción vulgar que le llevaba a visualizarle encima de él, desnudo. La mano de Dirk cada vez se movía con más rapidez, sin poderlo evitar gemir débilmente ante cada movimiento que él mismo realizaba.

Su pecho jadeante se movía arriba y abajo, como su mano, con la única diferencia que esta iba a una velocidad mayor. Aquella placentera tortura de pensar en Dave hacía que toda la sensación de placer del sexo fuera doblemente intensa, intensa como aquel orgasmo que casi hizo que el chico dejara de ver, dejar de oír, dejar de existir. Dirk soltó su pene que al mismo tiempo expulsó semen sobre su abdomen. Después de aquello el rubio se quedó ligeramente adormilado.

— ¡MIERDA! — gritó Dave desde su habitación despertando a Dirk de aquel estado de adormecimiento.

El Strider de mayor edad se levantó de golpe se subió los pantalones, pasó su camiseta por su abdomen tratando de deshacerse de aquella pringosa substancia, lanzó la camiseta al suelo y corrió a la habitación de su hermano menor.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Dirk al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

El panorama que se encontró el hermano mayor en la habitación de Dave hizo que ambos se sonrojaran. Dave estaba sentado en su cama con los pantalones abajo, masturbándose, y en el suelo había varios libros que parecían haber caído de la estantería que había sobre la cama. También sobre la cama había algún libro, pero Dirk no reparó en ello.

Dirk se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano. Tal vez seguía algo adormilado o simplemente creía que seguía soñando con el Dave de su fantasía de algunos minutos atrás, pero el mayor de los dos no tenía conectada la conciencia que le decía que Dave era su hermano pequeño y que sus fantasías no debían pasar más allá de lo que eran, fantasías. El chico caminó hacia los pies de Dave y se arrodilló frente a él.

El Strider menor miraba a su hermano sin entender qué mierdas estaba pasando, había dejado de tocarse y parecía paralizado. Todavía lo entendió menos cuando Dirk empezó a lamer su pene mientras le agarraba por las caderas. Le hubiera parecido que aquello no le gustaría en absoluto, pero el cálido contacto de su miembro con la saliva de otra persona le resultaba abrumador. Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Jade, nadie había tocado su miembro.

Dirk lamió los testículos de Dave, acto seguido se introdujo el pene del chico en la boca y empezó a succionar. La presión de los labios de su hermano le causaba una sensación de deleite punzante que cada vez iba a más. El de mayor edad rodeó el glande del chico con su lengua ejerciendo una ligera presión que hizo gemir a Dave de una manera escandalosa, totalmente incontrolable por el chico. Dirk aumentó la presión tanto con los labios como con su lengua y Dave no pudo aguantar más, se corrió en la boca del rubio.

El chico se separó de Dave, tras una leve sonrisa tragó el semen del otro, se limpió la boca con la mano y se marchó a su habitación dejando al Strider menor tratando de comprender todo lo que había sucedido.

Dave se quedó algo aturdido, aún con sus pantalones abajo no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer en aquel momento. Se colocó la ropa, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se quedó tirado en la cama. Su hermano era un comepollas y le había dado el orgasmo de su vida, ¿cómo tenía que digerir aquello? Era más, se preguntaba ¿Y Jade? Ella era su novia ¿cómo le iba a explicar que mientras se masturbaba pensando en ella, su hermano había aparecido para chupársela y encima él no era capaz ni de darle un beso que la dejase tonta?

A las siete de la mañana, después de dormir poco o nada, Dave decidió que tenía que hablar con Jade. Así que el rubio abrió su pesterchum y le envió un mensaje a la chica.

- turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a gardenGnostic [GG] –

TG: estás despierta?

TG: necesito hablar contigo

GG: Estaba dormida, pero puedes hablarme

GG: te leo

TG: no no

TG: tengo que verte

TG: nos vemos en una hora en el parque?

GG: OK 3

- turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a gardenGnostic [GG] –

Dave se dio una ducha rápida, se puso lo primero que encontró en el armario y con sus gafas de sol puestas salió de casa en dirección a la parada del autobús. El día se presentaba nublado como los pensamientos en la cabeza del chico que no tenía demasiado claro qué debía decirle a Jade, pero sentía que era obvio que las cosas no mejoraban.

Una vez el rubio llegó al parque, empezó a llover. Era una llovizna fina que le encrespaba el pelo y le hacía sentirse por fuera igual que se sentía por dentro, hecho mierda. Pudo ver como Jade llegó al parque con un paraguas plegable de color verde botella que al llegar cerca de él colocó entre los dos. Estaba preocupada por la urgente necesidad que había tenido el chico por verla, también la dejaba intranquila la imagen de Dave sin paraguas bajo la lluvia, sin tratar de guarecerse.

— ¿Dave, estás bien? — preguntó la morena tratando de ver los ojos del chico a través del cristal de aquellas oscuras gafas de sol. La madre de la chica le había contado cuando era pequeña que los ojos de la gente cuentan mucho más que lo que hacen sus labios y descubrir lo que los ojos del chico decían era lo que Jade trataba de descubrir.

— La verdad es que no — contestó el chico. Ella le tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Trataba de hacerle entender que estaba a su lado y quería apoyarle, aquello hacía que Dave se sintiera peor, así que apartó su mano hacia atrás. — No, no hagas eso. Soy un capullo, no estoy siendo un novio decente. No me comporto como soy yo, y no creo que este Dave que ves ahora esté a tu altura. Hasta que yo vuelva a ser yo mismo creo que deberíamos dejarlo.

En un primer momento la chica se sorprendió, estaba desconcertada y dolida se preguntaba por qué Dave hacía aquello. Era cierto que la relación no avanzaba demasiado, pero a duras penas llevaban una semana saliendo y aquella no era la mejor manera de hacer que la relación avanzase precisamente.

— No te entiendo, Dave — dijo la chica tratando de pedir algún tipo de explicación más concreta. — ¿Puedes ser un poco más claro?

— No, algo está mal conmigo y hasta que no lo arregle, no sé — dijo el Strider.

— Si es lo que quieres — contestó Jade de forma fría. Le dejó el paraguas al chico y se marchó caminando bajo la lluvia, abandonando a Dave abatido y más confuso que antes de hablar con ella. El chico pensaba que a Jade no le importaba en absoluto. Ni se había despedido.

**NA: Esta parte me costó mucho escribirla, aunque creo que es uno de los capítulos más aburridos que he escrito nunca… O/O DirkDave. No sé si la parte de Dave y Jade es un poco forzada, pero veo a Jade un poco seca y fría cuando está molesta o triste. **


	13. Orgullo y arrepentimiento

**NA: este capítulo es ligeramente más corto, lo detesto como el doctor Frankenstein odiaba a su creación, porque no he sido capaz de expresar lo que quería desde un principio y es pffjhj. En fin, que hay una especie de violación, pero es más bien como una demostración de poder más que una violación… en fin no tengo ni idea, sugiero que si alguien es muy sensible con todas estas cosas no lo lea, pero en cualquier caso ya he avisado. **

Cuando Dirk se levantó, deseando que lo ocurrido la noche anterior hubiera sido un sueño y no un hecho, encontró a Dave en la cocina. El rubio no llevaba sus gafas de sol, estaba despeinado y daba vueltas a su cuchara dentro de un bol de _Cheerios_ de colores con yogur.

— Dave, mm... — dijo el Strider de mayor edad. No quería abordar el tema de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero estaba preocupado por el estado deprimente de su hermano. Una parte de Dirk deseaba que lo que afligía a su hermano menor no fueran sus desmedidos e inconscientes actos.

— No me apetece hablar ahora — le interrumpió Dave cogiendo el bol de cereales y tratando de esquivar a su hermano. Trataba de ir a su habitación, cerrar la puerta y hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo en la cocina, en soledad. — Tengo muchos deberes y unas expectativas que satisfacer.

Dirk no sabía si tal vez no debía forzar ningún tipo de conversación, la culpabilidad no le permitía parar de seco al enano de su hermano y dejarle las cosas claras. La verdad era que no tenía fuerzas para tomar aquella pose de capullo y tampoco tenía las cosas claras como para decirle nada. A pesar de todo, cogió a Dave por los hombros y le miró seriamente. No sabía qué, ni cómo decirle al chico sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

— No sé qué es lo que te tiene así, pero debes saber que lo que ocurrió ayer no debería haber sucedido. Algunas veces incluso los adultos perdemos la cabeza. — dijo Dirk contundentemente. Creía de verdad que aquello que decía era lo correcto.

Dave vació el contenido del bol sobre la cabeza de su hermano mayor y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Ves lo ridículo de esta situación? — preguntó el menor con total seriedad. — Así me siento. Me gustó, me gustó muchísimo, eres el puto amo de las mamadas y yo he dejado a Jade porque no soy capaz de reaccionar cuando estoy cerca de ella. Esto le podría pasar a cualquiera de mis amigos, a John o incluso a Karkat, pero me sucede a mí y me siento patético.

— Me sorprende que me estés diciendo esto ahora — dijo Dirk sacudiéndose el pelo para quitarse los cereales que habían quedado enganchados en este. Se sentía extrañado de que su hermano le contase sus problemas de una forma tan directa ¿acaso no le importaba lo más mínimo lo ocurrido? ¿Por qué diablos se estaría torturando él si a Dave le importaba un carajo? No esperaba que le desease como amante, pero sí que le preocupase como hermano y que tuviera algo que decir sobre sus extrañas parafilias. — Me dices que te gustó y me hablas de tu novia como si no hubiera pasado nada. Los hermanos mayores no entran en tu cuarto, te comen la polla y no ha pasado nada. Llevo controlándome desde hace meses y solo me dices que te gustó, como si yo fuera una de esas tías tontas con las que vas.

Dave suspiró al ver la cara de decepción de su hermano y puso los ojos en blanco. Nunca antes había podido pensar que su hermano fuera de aquel modo. Pensaba que era un tío guay, pero no, su hermano era un maldito pesado que no se callaba.

— Bro... — dijo el chico. — No tengo ganas de pensar, no quiero pensar. Pensar es lo que me ha llevado a este punto y sinceramente toda esta charla de chica despechada me está matando. Esperaba algo así de Jade esta mañana, pero no de ti, casi lo quería. Que eres mi hermano y es raro de cojones, sí. Que es una mariconada y yo no soy gay, también. Pero no es para ponerse tan dramático, solo es sexo.

— Pues si a ti te importa una mierda, a mí también — dijo Dirk agarrando a Dave por el pecho de su camiseta y acercándolo hacia sí. Se sentía algo celoso de Jade, pues la chica ocupaba todos los pensamientos del chico, y rabia, pero al mismo tiempo sentía remordimiento y culpabilidad por aquellos sentimientos que se contraponían con su moral y su forma de ser.

El Strider menor estaba un poco cansado de aquella situación. Después de toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido con Dirk, en una posible homosexualidad que nunca antes se había planteado, y en el hecho de que tal vez lo que él creía que quería no era lo que realmente necesitaba, Dave había decidido que nada le importaba lo más mínimo.

El de los ojos rojos se lanzó a besar los labios de su hermano mayor como lo haría con cualquier chica, enrollarse con alguien porque sí no requería usar el cerebro. Agarró la camiseta del otro con fuerza y lo arrastró hacia su cuerpo. Dirk respondió a Dave dejándose llevar, saboreaba sus labios después de tantas fantasías torturándose por herirle con aquellos deseos.

El Strider mayor soltó a Dave, y el segundo empujó al primero contra la encimera donde se quedó mirando desafiante a su hermano pequeño a la vez que deshacía el nudo que sujetaba sus pantalones de pijama. Los pantalones de Dirk cayeron al suelo dejando ver las piernas y el miembro semierecto del chico.

Dave vaciló, no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacer aquello. Sabía que su hermano estaba desafiándole, igual que hacía con los videojuegos, pinchar discos o las katanas, solo que el juego de esta vez iba un poco más lejos. Dirk se rio al notar la duda del menor, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se echaría atrás. Pero Dave no pensaba dejarse ganar, el chico dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló frente a al miembro de su hermano.

Cogió el pene de Dirk con su mano y empezó a agitarlo suavemente, pero el Strider mayor le frenó con la rodilla, aquellas no eran las reglas que había marcado. Dave se introdujo el miembro de Dirk en la boca y empezó a acariciarlo con la lengua suavemente.

Aun que aquel leve cosquilleo le resultaba placentero, Dirk se dio cuenta de que su hermanito nunca antes se había metido un pene en la boca. Le indicó que se separase, se arrodilló a su lado, le dio un beso dulce en los labios y le quitó la camiseta. En cierto sentido nunca había esperado que en la vida real Dave fuera un genio de las mamadas de todos modos. El Strider mayor desabrochó los pantalones del chico y metió su mano en los calzoncillos para descubrir que su hermanito no estaba demasiado inspirado. Tenía sentido puesto que lo más probable era que Dave no fuera gay, respondía a los estímulos pero no se sentía excitado por su hermano mayor.

A Dirk se le escapó una risotada, sabía muy bien cómo conseguir que Dave tuviera una erección. Sacó la mano de los calzoncillos del chico y se arrimó a su oído.

— Tal vez esto funcione mejor si hablamos de Jade — le susurró Dirk a su hermano. — Recuerdo haberla visto con aquel vestido verde atado al cuello, tiene una espalda preciosa y pálida ¡Oh! También llevaba el pelo trenzado y pude ver su cuello largo como el de una japonesita de esas que te gusta tanto mirar en internet. Oh y esa sonrisita tan mona acompañada de sus miradas dulces ¿qué pasa? ¿Es que no se corre cuando te la follas?

Dave se movió hacía atrás y le pegó un puñetazo a su hermano, ¿por qué tenía que sacar a Jade en aquel momento? Si, difícilmente conseguiría sacarle una erección enseñándole sus abdominales, que eran admirables pero demasiado masculinos para su gusto, pero aquellas palabras no parecían buscar una erección, solo pretendía herirle en el ego. No podía sufrir que hablase de aquel modo tan desagradable de Jade, de su chica. Tratando de canalizar su ira empezó a pensar en el vientre plano de la chica, la forma de sus estrechas caderas y aquellos muslos un poco llenos tan bonitos que siempre miraba en clase de educación física. Al igual que en alguna de esas tediosas clases de educación física, Dave rogó para que una erección no apareciese, y así en aquel momento poder decir que estaba ganando a su hermano por una vez en la vida.

Dirk empezó a reírse, lo había conseguido. El miembro de Dave se apretaba un poco contra sus calzoncillos tratando de librarse de aquella elástica tela. El Strider mayor se abalanzó sobre el otro con decisión e introdujo de nuevo su mano en los calzoncillos de este, para empezar a masajear el pene de su hermano. Dirk lamió el cuello de Dave, que jadeaba sin cesar a cada movimiento que el otro hacía. No quería oponer resistencia alguna, se limitaba aceptar el placer de aquel estimulo, pues sentía que tal vez sí que era un perdedor, que tal vez aquella perversión tenía cabida en su mundo de fracasos sentimentales. El mayor continuó agitando su mano entre las piernas de Dave hasta que este se corrió.

— No sabes nada, enano — dijo Dirk levantándose para ponerse los pantalones del pijama y abriendo el armario para prepararse su desayuno.

El Strider menor rojo de ira cogió su camiseta y se dirigió a su cuarto, no sin antes gritarle a su hermano que algunas veces se comportaba como el rey de los gilipollas. Se aguantaba las lágrimas de impotencia por no haber sido capaz de pegarle más de un puñetazo a su hermano en vez de aceptar su reto.

Cuando Dave entró en su habitación cerró de un portazo, que llegó a los oídos de Dirk. Aquel sonido sirvió como el chasqueo de dedos de un hipnotizador para despertar al Strider mayor de aquel baño de resentimiento y orgullo.

Dirk cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra el armario de la cocina. ¿En qué mierdas había estado pensando? Un churretón de yogur cayó de su cabeza a la fregadera. De nuevo una patética imagen encajaba a la perfección en cómo se sentía uno de los Strider, era un maldito fracasado incapaz de cuidar de su hermano pequeño. El rubio rompió a llorar silenciosamente, tenía que reparar lo que había hecho de alguna manera y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo.


	14. Jr Cheeseburger deluxe

En la cabaña de madera de aquel jardín botánico propiedad de las Maryam, Kanaya se despertó y vio el rostro de Rose aún dormida a su lado. Su cara era redonda y sus labios finos, pintados del mismo tono que se los pintaba la troll, negro.

En el último momento Porrim había sugerido que la Lalonde se podía quedar a cenar y había preparado fondue de queso para las tres. Después de la cena la troll de menor edad y la rubia se habían sentado en el jardín a mirar las estrellas y charlar sobre aquel original de vampiros que Rose quería crear. Se le había hecho muy tarde y la Lalonde llamó a su prima para preguntarle si podía quedarse en casa de su amiga a dormir.

La troll salió de la casita de madera en aquel camisón de lino y caminó al interior de la casa, concretamente a la cocina, dónde se encontró con su madre, vestida con un traje chaqueta. Lista para ir a trabajar a su taller de costura, puesto que la troll no solo era dueña de _La hija de Dracula_, sino que también era una famosa diseñadora de moda, en especial entre trolls y mestizos. A pesar de ser domingo, Porrim se tomaba muy en serio todos sus proyectos, actualmente trabajaba en una línea de moda para abrir su mercado a humanos, que parecían reticentes a los diseños que creaba.

Kanaya observaba como su madre mojaba su tostada en el café a la par que pensaba en qué preparar para desayunar ella y para Rose. Se encontraba metida en aquella cuestión cuando su madre se percató de que estaba allí parada y empezó a hablarle:

— Te gusta esa chica ¿me equivoco? — dijo Porrim invitándola a sentarse en la mesa. La chica no contestó, se sonrojó ligeramente y se acercó a la silla que había frente a su madre que sonrió amablemente. Le encantaba ver a su hija en aquel estado de timidez. La troll adulta terminó su tostada y vertió los restos de café por el desagüe. — Sabes que puedes traerla a casa cuando quieras, y también puedes llevarla a _La hija de Dracula_ si te apetece.

Kanaya asintió, era consciente de que su madre se sentía feliz de que tuviera amigas. Y más si se trataba de humanas, puesto que estaba tan metida de lleno en aquel tipo de activismo interracial. A la pequeña troll le molestaba un poco en cierto modo todo aquel activismo político, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba que no supusiera un problema que ella se relacionase con quien quisiera.

En otro punto de la ciudad, John se encontraba en su habitación hablando por Pesterchum con Vriska cuando vio que Dave estaba conectado. El chico sintió la necesidad de preguntarle al rubio sobre lo ocurrido con Jade. Aunque la morena no había dicho nada en absoluto, aquella mañana había salido para ver al Strider de improvisto, y desde que había vuelto se había comportado de un modo frío y distante constantemente con toda la familia.

Al abrir la conversación de chat con su amigo, John dudó un poco. Los asuntos de Dave y Jade no le incumbían en absoluto, pero al mismo tiempo sentía cierta preocupación por su hermana y si Dave no sabía qué le había ocurrido también merecía saber que la chica no estaba en uno de sus mejores días.

- ectoBiologist [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] –

EB: Esto… ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado a Jade?

EB: ¿Oye!?

EB: ¿estás ahí?

EB: ¡DAVE!

TG: hemos roto

TG: bueno he roto con ella

TG: está bien?

TG: quiero decir que no me gustaría que fuera por ahí hecha una mierda ni nada por el estilo

TG: me ha pasado algo muy raro que no puedo contarte y no puedo seguir con ella

EB: Dave, espero que sea algo de peso por que está de un humor…

EB: Jane me ha dicho que ha estado llorando.

TG: ha sido muy bestia

TG: no te lo puedo contar

EB: Bueno, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y confío en ti pero se consciente de que Jade está mal por tu culpa.

- ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] –

Dave se sentía fatal después de aquella conversación con John, creía que la chica se había comportado de forma fría porque estaba muy enfadada, pero solo estaba ocultando que le acababa de romper el corazón.

En el comedor de casa de los Strider, Dirk hablaba por teléfono con Roxy. El chico se había duchado y vestido, tratando de pensar en algún modo de arreglar la situación en la que se había metido. Al verse incapaz de pensar había terminado por llamar a su amiga que siempre estaba a su lado tratando de ayudarle.

— Sí, creo que haré eso. Muchas gracias por todo — dijo Dirk, estaba más calmado y tenía un plan para intentar solucionar todos aquellos problemas que había causado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

El Strider de mayor edad se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Dave y abrió sin llamar previamente. Al verle, el menor le miró escéptico, no tenía ganas de hablar.

— Vístete de forma decente, vamos a salir — anunció Dirk de forma imperativa pensando en el consejo que le había dado Roxy, fuera de casa las cosas no se torcerían tan fácilmente. Su hermano pequeño expresó su negativa a seguir cualquier orden que le dieran, así que este insistió. — No es una proposición, estás obligado a hacerlo. Además, no sé desde cuánto hace que no comes, estoy seguro de que tienes hambre.

— He dicho que no — dijo Dave cabezota y sarcástico sobre su dieta. — Tampoco necesito comer nada, ya he comido nabo esta mañana, Bro.

— Ya veo que no vale la pena insistir — dijo el Strider mayor pensando que si Dave podía dar patadas bajas, él también. — Es perfecto, porque se acabaron el pinchar discos, tu ordenador, el iphone y quien sabe tal vez te obligue a asistir a unas dichosas clases de repaso que realmente no necesitas, porque me preocupo por ti.

— Me la suda, no iría de todos modos — contestó el menor desafiante.

Dirk se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta y rio. Su hermanito sabía llevar toda conversación al límite, pero ganarle era otra cosa.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo es mi trabajo? los ensayos son por la mañana y cuando empiecen las representaciones serán por la noche. Creo que tengo tiempo de sobra para llevarte de la manita a esas clases de repaso que tanto necesitas, enano.

Dave trataba de pensar en otra manera de desentenderse de lo que su hermano decía. No se le ocurrió ninguna, tuvo que aceptar de nuevo que aquel capullo había ganado, otra vez.

— Bueno — dijo Dave asumiendo su derrota. — ¿Te importa salir de la habitación mientras me cambio?

— Desde luego — contestó el mayor. — Vivimos en un onceavo, no espero que saltes por la ventana.

Dirk fue a la cocina y se puso a limpiar, puesto que aún seguía llena de _cheerios_ de colores y el armario aún tenía yogur. Cuando terminó de barrer el suelo, Dave ya estaba listo, así que el Strider mayor decidió que para solucionar los problemas entre ellos debían comportarse de un modo más transparente de lo normal, dejó sus gafas picudas sobre la encimera y le dijo a su hermano que hiciera lo mismo. Obviamente el Strider menor se negó, pero terminó cediendo ante el chantaje emocional de su hermano mayor.

Los Strider fueron en la moto de Dirk a _Wendy's_, la hamburguesería favorita de Dave. Los chicos pidieron una _Dave's hot and Juicy_ doble y una _Jr._ _Cheeseburger deluxe_ con patatas y bebida grande. A Dave le encantaba que tuvieran hamburguesas con su nombre, le hacía sentir importante aunque fuera consciente que era una gilipollez de niño. Al chico le recordaba a cuando era pequeño y Dirk le prometía que irían a comer una de aquellas hamburguesas gigantescas que nunca se terminaba.

Una vez los dos se sentaron en la mesa de aquel restaurante de comida rápida, Dirk se mantenía en silencio a la espera de su comida. Aquello molestó un poco al Strider menor que no había salido por gusto ni esperaba tener una comida familiar de ensueño.

— ¿Qué mariconadas querías decirme? — dijo Dave poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Quería decirte que lo siento, si tu no quieres pensar se supone que yo soy quien debe hacerlo por ti — empezó a razonar el mayor con el otro a su escucha. — No debería dejarme llevar por la circunstancia y joderte de la manera en la que lo hago, pero a menudo eres tan cretino y tan egocéntrico que sobrepasas mis límites.

Dave se quedó en silencio mirando la mesa, seguía escuchando a su hermano mayor. Le había tratado realmente mal, y con un lo siento no podía arreglarlo todo, pero en cierto modo sentía que tenía razón. Dave asumía que cuando salía poco antes de la cena y olvidaba llegar a la hora acordada y Dirk nunca se quejaba, a pesar de haber dejado claro que había una hora de la cena. Tampoco se quejaba por haber trabajado desde los dieciséis para conseguir una vida mejor, ni le pedía que empezara a hacerlo él para poder pagarse clases de interpretación.

— Ya, ya lo sé — dijo el Strider menor. — Desde que papá y mamá murieron tu hiciste todo lo posible para que nos sacaran de aquel infierno de casas de acogida, y después nunca has podido ir a la universidad, ni hacer todo lo que el resto de tus amigos… y te admiro, eres mi puto referente en todo, pero tú nunca me tratas como un adulto. Me sigues llamando enano cuando te viene en gana, me obligas a pasar horas delante de un libro para que saque mejores notas y solo te falta darme la comida en la boca. No soy un maldito pajarillo.

En aquel momento les trajeron las hamburguesas a la mesa, y ambos se quedaron callados mirando aquellos bocadillos de carne y lechuga como si tuvieran la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

— Joder, es que es muy complicado — dijo Dirk mirando como su hermano se lanzaba a devorar aquella hamburguesa, en realidad estaba hambriento a pesar de haber dicho que no. — Yo no quería dedicarme a cuidar de mi hermano pequeño, también tenía novios y chorradas por las que quería preocuparme, igual que tú. Y ahora que las cosas nos van más o menos bien, y tengo esta extraña fantasía de nosotros dos y tío, ni tan siquiera me has dicho que te repugna. Me siento brutalmente ignorado.

Al decir aquello unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos del chico, se arrepentía de haberle dicho a su hermano que saldrían a la calle sin las gafas de sol había sido un error. Un tipo alto y de constitución fuerte se quedó mirando al chico de los ojos ámbar con cierta preocupación. No es que Dirk llorase de una forma escandalosa, pero ver a alguien como él derramar lágrimas era algo impactante.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca has probado una _Jr._ _Cheeseburger deluxe_? Haría llorar al más macho de los tíos de este planeta, ¡váyase a mirar a gente de otra mesa! — le dijo Dave a aquel hombre, le quedó tan bien que parecía un actor convencidísimo que las hamburguesas de queso de _Wendy's _eran lo mejor del planeta. — Lo siento Bro — dijo Dave con sinceridad después y girándose hacia su hermano. Era obvio que el hecho de que su hermano tuviera aquellas parafilias le preocupaba, además del hecho de que nunca le hubiera dicho que era homosexual le irritaba. A pesar de aquello se sintió con la necesidad de bromear — ¿Entonces cómo va esto? ¿Ya de pequeño me mirabas cuando me bañaba o qué?

— Tío, Dave — dijo el mayor, aquella broma era de muy mal gusto, pero el pequeño de los dos rio. Dirk se sintió con ganas de pinchar al chaval. — Solo hace un par de meses que me siento así y seguramente es porque me enrollé con un tipo que era igual de escuálido y poca cosa que tú.

— Vale, vale, ahora en serio. No hace falta que me dejes por los suelos porque te hayas picado. — dijo Dave dejando claro que iba a ponerse serio. — Es que a menos que me fuerces violentamente y me tengas como un esclavo sexual no me preocupa. Siempre has sido un poco homo pero eso también tiene su lado guay, no dejas de ser mi Bro.

Lo cierto era que a Dave le daba bastante grima todo aquel tema de que su hermano tuviera fantasías con él. No le gustaba en absoluto aquella idea, pero no pensaba admitirlo. En parte era porque quería comportarse de aquel modo guay que Dirk le había enseñado, impasible ante todo, y también porque le resultaba doloroso ver a su hermano en aquel estado de ansiedad.

— Eres una nenaza — contestó el mayor al oír toda aquello. El de los ojos rojos le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, hacía un segundo que había echado a un tipo que estaba mirándolo raro porque lloraba y se suponía que él era la nenaza. Pero no le dijo nada a Dirk, este seguía tratando de explicarle algo que quería hacer. — He pensado que durante un tiempo iré a vivir a casa de Roxy, ella y su prima vivirán contigo en nuestro piso. Es solo por un tiempo para deshacerme de este problema que tengo contigo. No te creas que vas a estar sin supervisión, Roxy va a vigilarte.

El menor de los dos le escuchó atentamente y luego terminaron de comer aquellas hamburguesas. Hasta el momento la vida había sido bastante complicada para ambos y no había sido hasta aquel momento también que Dave había visto flaquear a su hermano. El Strider menor asumió que debía tratar de apoyar a Dirk por muy capullo que hubiera sido en las últimas horas, se lo debía.

**NA: desde el capítulo anterior odio un poco este fic, ¿por qué? pues veréis cuando vayan pasando los capítulos… creo que podría desarrollarlo todo de forma más detallada y parándome más a razonamientos, quitar algunas partes que son más flufiness de OTP que otra cosa y adentrarme en un trasfondo psicológico mayor… pero bueno es un fanfiction y creo que conseguí darle una forma más o menos decente. Hasta aquí, creo que Dave bastante maduro, según mi psicoanalista personal estoy enamorada del chico y por eso es así… ( Aquí me muero de vergüenza ¡Noooo a mí me gusta John! Lol) ¿qué más? Mmm... Supongo que pedir disculpas por olvidar actualizar como de costumbre y es que empiezo los parciales dentro de poco ( *llanto desconsolado* ¡que alguien los haga por mí!) **

**Hay algo que no sé si hacer o no, y es que hay muchas cosas que me dejé cuando escribí este fic, cosas de personajes secundarios en este AU en concreto. Pensé en hacer una secuela de este AU, pero con otros protagonistas y otra situación distinta… mi pregunta es ¿alguien lo leería? Porque tengo 10000000 proyectos en mente con lo cual este haría 10000001, y si nadie en concreto tiene interés en él, pues lo dejaría para más adelante… en fin no molesto más. *se marcha a la cocina, tendrá que preparar la comida si quiere llegar a la uni habiendo comido algo* **


	15. I want to talk about you

Cuando Roxy colgó el teléfono, estaba helada, había tratado de sonar calmada y pensar en formas de ayudar a Dirk durante aquella rara conversación que había tenido con su amigo. En cierto modo ella había animado al Strider mayor a perseguir sus fantasías, y gracias a aquel puñetero consejo Dave y él mismo habían salido dañados. No es que ella fuera responsable, pero quizás había sido demasiado liberal en sus ideas.

Después de enviarle un par de mensajes a Jane, la Lalonde se plantó en casa de la morena, necesitaba hablar de chorradas para desentenderse de aquel sentimiento punzante que le decía que había ayudado fastidiar la existencia de Dirk.

Llamaba al timbre esperando que abriese su amiga, o tal vez John. Después de que el chico hubiera usado su cama para montárselo con su novia, Roxy pensaba que tal vez tuvieran una extraña conexión. Al pensar en aquello la Lalonde empezó a reírse de lo tonto de sus pensamientos, y fue en aquel momento cuando el señor Egbert abrió la puerta de la casa para encontrarla tratando de aguantarse la risa.

— Buenos días, señorita Lalonde — dijo Dad Egbert, en realidad estaba algo sorprendido de verla, desde la madrugada del sábado no se la había quitado de la cabeza y ahora aparecía en la puerta de la casa. En la mente de Roxy, aquel filtro sepia propio de películas de los años cincuenta se había colocado frente a ellos cuando él había salido por la puerta.

— ¿Está Janey en casa? — preguntó la chica más calmada. Dad Egbert pensó en golpearse en la cabeza, estaba más que claro que si había ido a ver a alguien esa era Jane y no a él. — Necesito hablar con alguien, o empezaré a beber alcohol como una cosaca.

— Jane no está, pero puedo invitarla a una copa — dijo el hombre dejándola entrar. Realmente, no pretendía invitar a una chica de la edad de su hija a beber alcohol, pero sentía cierta atracción por la Lalonde y lo había dicho sin pensar.

En el interior la chica estaba riéndose. No le apetecía demasiado beber, pero si la invitaban a una copa no iba a negarse en absoluto. Entró en la casa directa hacía aquel mini bar que había en el comedor, lo abrió y se decepcionó un poco. En parte era fascinante que el señor Egbert guardase whisky escocés de tal calidad, pero es que solo tenía Scotch. La chica suspiró y sacó una botella que ya estaba empezada, desde la cocina Dad Egbert traía aquellos vasos de culo grueso especiales para whisky, los puso en la mesa sobre unos posavasos de aire vintage y espero a que la rubia sirviera en los dos vasos. Había olvidado el hielo, pero no pensó en irlo a buscar después tampoco.

Roxy se quedó por un momento mirando al señor Egbert, la forma en que tomaba su vaso y lo llevaba a los labios de forma despreocupada. Era extraño y a la vez parecía tan natural tomar alcohol con el padre de una amiga, siempre había sido tan interesante y sabía tan poco de él. ¿Cómo era vivir con aquel hombre? ¿Cuál era su color favorito? ¿Qué hacía cuando no estaba pendiente de Jane? ¿Cómo debía besar? La rubia volvió a preguntarse la última de aquellas preguntas a la vez que tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su vaso. Aquello era fácil de averiguar, dejó el vaso sobre la barra de aquel pequeño bar y se acercó al señor Egbert rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

— Es curioso, pero no recuerdo saber cuál era su nombre, señor Egbert — dijo Roxy a una distancia nada prudente. Él dejó su vaso sobre el mini bar también y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la Lalonde, se dispuso a hablar, pero ella le interrumpió. Acababa de recordar que su madre le había llamado por su nombre en alguna ocasión. — ¡Oh! Es cierto, es Clark, como Superman.

La Lalonde entornó los ojos y besó los labios del señor Egbert con cautela, no creía posible que él la rechazase. En su cabeza sonaba _I want to talk about you_ de John Coltrane, casi tenía la sensación de estar bailando al son de aquel ritmo mientras sus labios se rozaban sin cesar. Roxy quitó al señor Egbert aquel sombrero que siempre solía llevar y lo lanzó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Las manos de él sujetaban la cintura de la chica, con suavidad la arrastraba contra su cuerpo.

Todo iba tan despacio, la nariz de Roxy golpeó la de Dad Egbert cuando se despegaron de aquel beso y la música de la cabeza de la rubia se paró de golpe. No podía hacer algo así, aun que era obvio que lo estaba haciendo no podía permitirse dejarse llevar con el padre de Jane. Si se enrollaba con aquel hombre en qué se convertiría ¿en la madrastra de Jane? Por un momento se imaginó a sí misma como la madrastra de Blancanieves. Había ido allí para evadirse de un problema y estaba arrastrándose hacia otro problema mayor, explicar a Jane que jugaba a los médicos con su padre. Claro que no sería la primera vez que le mentía a la pequeña e inocente de Jane, el remordimiento pinchaba en su consciencia mientras pensaba.

— ¿Está bien señorita Roxy? — preguntó Dad Egbert que aún la rodeaba con sus brazos.

— Si, solo que acabo de recordar que me esperan en otro lugar — dijo Roxy tratando de no parecer agitada y separándose del señor Egbert. — Gracias por el beso, digo el whisky.

La Lalonde salió a prisa de la casa dejando a Dad Egbert embelesado, pensando que estaba un poco loca.

Las tiendas de videojuegos de segunda mano a Sollux le parecían despreciables, vendías tus antiguos juegos por miseria y compañía, y luego los revendían por el triple a cualquier idiota que no tuviera suficiente dinero como para comprar uno nuevo. Pero él trabajaba en una, y debía fingir ante aquellos despreciables seres vivos que se presentaban con la intención de vender o comprar aquellos juegos, en muchas ocasiones pasados de moda.

Aquel domingo al troll le tocaba trabajar, y con cara de palo y ojeras se había presentado con la camiseta del _Game Geek_ con manchas de café a hacer sus horas. Su compañero de trabajo se marchó sin casi pensárselo dos veces, así funcionaba todo en aquel antro. Ningún empleado se quedaba más de un minuto de lo estipulado en contrato.

Nadie con sentido común iba al medio día a buscar un videojuego de segunda mano, a no ser que fuera un friki redomado, pero los dueños de aquella pequeña tienda tima niños hacían que sus empelados trabajasen también de dos y media a cinco. Así que Sollux se preparó para aquellas tres horas y media de nulo trabajo sentado en la caja a la vez que bostezaba.

Una mosca le pasaba de tanto en tanto cerca de la oreja manteniéndole despierto y poniéndolo de un humor de perros cuando alguien entró por la puerta. El troll fingió la más fantástica de sus sonrisas hasta que se dio cuenta de que su visitante no era un cliente, era Karkat.

— Oh, eres tú — dijo Sollux al ver a su amigo acercarse al mostrador. Después de lo ocurrido no habían vuelto a hablar, y aun que ya no resultaba incómodo si era un tema el cual preferían mantener apartado de sus charlas.

— ¿Qué tal? — preguntó Karkat fijándose en aquel local y lo poco higiénico que era. — Cada vez que vengo más asco me da este lugar, tenéis telarañas.

— No nos pagan por limpiar, apenas nos pagan por trabajar — se limitó a decir Sollux. La visita de su amigo era algo poco común, pero tampoco le hacía la más mínima ilusión.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, a excepción del zumbido de aquella molesta mosca y el aire acondicionado que estaba demasiado alto para aquella época del año. El troll de las gafas se apoyó en el mostrador y bostezó de nuevo.

— Aradia me ha dejado — anunció Sollux, mientras tanto Karkat miraba una pila de guías de juegos de segunda mano que había en una estantería. — Creo que la próxima vez que tenga un desliz y salga con alguien mentiré. Le dije que me había liado con alguien por tomar demasiado alcohol y me dijo que habíamos terminado, que no estaba segura de poder perdonarme algo así. Creo que me no me importa, ¿cómo se llamaba aquella chica que Vriska dijo que quería liarse conmigo? La que era muy delgada y tenía a Eridumb, el tío del libro de Harry Potter, todo el rato detrás.

— ¡Tío, te ha dejado Aradia! — exclamó Karkat, pensando que Sollux era un poco capullo y que sin novia todas sus posibilidades de liarse con alguien se desvanecían por segundos. — Creo que Aradia es mucho mejor que cualquier otra tía a la que puedas aspirar, la única persona del planeta a la que creo que no odio, si no fuera por esa sonrisa macabra que pone a veces. Eres un pedazo de mierda si después de que te deje no lo piensas ni un minuto antes de irte detrás de otra. Como mínimo podrías, no sé, llorar un poco o fingirte apenado.

Sollux se quedó mirando al vacío. Había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas hecho un ovillo en su cama, retorciéndose en la miseria y sin dormir, por que Aradia le había dejado. Con sus ojos rojos, su pelo enmarañado y sus cuernos retorcidos, aquella troll y él parecían hechos el uno para el otro. A duras penas tenían cosas en común pero disfrutaban del tiempo juntos, tratando de conocer lo que al otro le gustaba hacer. Ella había aprendido a hackear ordenadores con códigos sencillos y él había descubierto cosas sobre el espiritismo y las ruinas de las culturas paganas previas a la llegada de los trolls a la tierra. No le interesaban en absoluto, pero cuando Aradia hablaba sobre aquellas cosas tan aburridas, su sonrisa era enorme y estaba guapísima. Igual que cuando celebraba que había comprendido a desprogramar algún virus que el chico le había mandado. Pensar en todo aquello casi le hace llorar, pero se negaba a hacerlo delante de otra persona, y menos si era Karkat. Al final una lagrimilla se le escapó sin que Sollux pudiera evitarlo.

— Gracias KK, en serio — dijo el troll algo cabreado. — Vete a tu puta casa.

— No puedes echarme, soy un cliente — dijo Karkat con una sonrisa socarrona y hojeando una guía de pokémon blanco y negro.

— ¡No seas come mierda, nunca compras nada de segunda mano! — exclamó Sollux. Karkat dejó aquella guía en la estantería y lanzó una mirada a su amigo. Estaba en lo cierto, nunca compraba nada de segunda mano si podía comprarlo nuevo. Se disponía a marcharse cuando el de los cuatro cuernos le dijo — ¿Jugamos al Starcraft esta noche?

— Es que soy un poco come mierda ¿sabes? — contestó el otro saliendo por la puerta.

Sollux sabía que en cuanto llegase a casa y encendiera el Skype, el propio Karkat propondría jugar a alguno de aquellos videojuegos online y pasarían hasta las tres de la mañana, si les apetecía ser responsables e irse a la cama pronto, de no ser así no dormirían y pasarían toda la noche jugando. El troll se quedó en su puesto de trabajo pensando que al menos tenía a su mal amigo consigo y parecía ser una relación de las que uno no se puede deshacer. Karkat era el peor amigo del mundo, pero también el mejor.

Entrada la noche, el teléfono sonó en casa de los Strider, desde su habitación Dave lo cogió antes de que sonara el segundo tono y se sintió como un ninja.

— ¿Qué pasa, tío? — preguntó Dave esperando una respuesta desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Si fuera una chica cómo debería encajar ese saludo? — Era John, estaba realmente preguntándole aquello al Strider que miraba al vacío escéptico.

— Vaya Egderp ¿es que no eres casi como una chica? — dijo Dave.

— No seas capullo, Dave — dijo John molesto por el comentario del otro. — ¿Has solucionado ya tus problemas?

— Bueno, casi he asumido que mi hermano es homosexual, que nunca ha salido con Roxy y voy a vivir con ella y con Rose durante algún tiempo, aparte de eso sigo trabajando con los problemas en mi cabeza —contestó el rubio casi sin darse cuenta de que le había soltado muchísima información a John, aun que en realidad no importaba, era su mejor amigo.

— Oh vaya, eso explica porque Roxy ha besado a mi padre este mediodía — pensó el Egbert en voz alta, pues había visto sin querer todo lo ocurrido entre su padre y la Lalonde desde la escalera.

— Espera, ¿Roxy ha besado a tu padre? — preguntó Dave curioso sobre aquella información gratuita que John le había dado.

— Dave, es cosa suya. No vamos a meternos en la intimidad de Roxy y mi padre.

— ¿Cómo ha sido?

— No. No somos chicas, no hacemos esas cosas — añadió John de forma rotunda.

— Pues no me llames si no me vas a contar nada. ¿Cómo está Jade? — Dijo Dave cambiando el tema, pero aún preguntándose sobre la vida amorosa de Roxy.

— Ha ido de compras todo el día y parece animada, aun que no estoy seguro de que haya sido el día de su vida tampoco.

— Bueno, nos vemos mañana ¿Si me pongo un cosplay de chica de los que tiene Dirk me contarás lo que ha pasado con Roxy y tu padre? — dijo Dave tratando de volver al tema de Roxy.

— No.

John colgó pensando que su amigo Dave era imposible, capaz de vestirse de chica solo para cotillear.

**NA: Si en este fanfic tengo un capítulo favorito, este es. No es que sea gran cosa pero Ahhhdhd DadRoxy , Sollux y Karkitty discutiendo y John y Dave casi al nivel del tonteo máximo que pueden tener en este fic. En fin, como la mayoría de las veces los capítulos que más me gustan no gustan al resto de seres del planeta… supongo xD ohl y de fondo música jazz que se mete en mis oídos y me da ganas de hacer el tonto. **

**En fin, no molesto. **


End file.
